The Runaway
by Hedekideki
Summary: Ketika manusia sudah diancam kepunahan karena serangan zombie. Bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih hidup menghentikan semua ini? BEING REMADE, PLEASE BACA PENGUMUMANNYA (?)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Title : **The Runaway

**Disclaimer : **Fandomnya punya Hidekazu Himaruya, zombienya punya saya 8D

**Summary : **Ketika manusia terancam punah oleh serangan para zombie, bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih hidup menyelamatkan dunia ini?

**Warning(s) : **Miss Typo, dan ke-abalan

* * *

><p>"Alfred ! Cepatkan lari mu, bodoh !"<p>

"Aku lelaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !"

"Mereka sudah dekat !"

Alfred F. Jones, dan Arthur Kirkland, adalah salah satu orang-orang yang masih tersisa hidup di dunia yang sudah penuh dengan zombie

Layaknya di video game, mereka berdua dikejar-kejar oleh para zombie, bukan lain untuk disantap

Hanya saja, mereka tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk melawan para zombie tersebut

Alfred berhenti sebentar, ia hampir kehabisan udara, namun Arthur menarik tangannya dan kembali berlari

"Kesana !" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan kosong

Mereka berdua pun kembali berlari menuju bangunan kosong yang ditunjuk Arthur

Secepat kilat Arthur membuka pintu yang tertutup, menutup kembali dan menguncinya setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam

Alfred pun segera mendorong sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar kedepan pintu untuk menghalangi terbuka atau didobraknya pintu oleh para zombie yang masih mengejar mereka

Terdengar diluar pintu, zombie-zombie tersebut mulai mencakar-cakar pintu dan memukul-mukulnya

Masih belum cukup, Alfred mengambil sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar dan menaruhnya diatas lemari yang tadi ia dorong, dan kembali mengambil barang-barang lain yang ada di ruangan dan menaruhnya di atas lemari, di bantu Arthur tentunya

Setelah merasa cukup aman, Alfred duduk dan menangis kecil, tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi di dunia ini

"Ukh.. A-apa yang telah terjadi pada dunia ini? S-sejak kapan mereka datang….? U-uh… uuhhh….!"

Arthur memasang wajah sedih, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dan sejak kapan dunia ini dipenuhi zombie-zombie yang kelaparan?

Bicara soal lapar… Perut Arthur mulai merasa lapar

"Lupakan soal itu, Al! Kita harus makan sekarang. Aku yakin disini pasti masih ada sisa makanan," kata Arthur sambil berjalan menuju sebuah pintu, dan membukanya

Ditinggal sendiri di ruang awal, Alfred cepat-cepat mengusap matanya dan mengikuti Arthur dari belakang

"Ruang keluarga ya?" tanya Alfred ketika ia melihat sebuah foto keluarga besar terpajang di dinding. Disamping foto itu terpajang banyak sekali foto-foto lainnya seperti foto seorang anak bayi yang sedang memeluk anjingnya, foto seorang kakek dan nenek, foto seorang anak perempuan sedang memegang balon berwarna kuning, dan… foto seorang kakak yang merangkul adiknya dengan sangat erat

Keduanya menatap foto itu cukup lama. Karena foto itu mengingatkan mereka ….

Kepada Matthew dan Peter, adik mereka yang terpisah dengan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu

"Mereka.. pasti baik-baik saja, kan?" kembali, Alfred menangis kecil meskipun ia berusaha senyum tapi gagal

"Aku harap begitu…" Arthur juga ikut menangis kecil mengingat Peter, adiknya yang menyebalkan. Ia mengingat hari itu, terakhir kali mereka bertemu, mereka bertengkar seperti biasanya. Namun Peter berkata sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia katakan sebelumnya kepada Arthur

"_Aku benci Jerk Arthur! Aku tidak mau melihat mu lagi!"_

Dan ia pergi keluar, dan tidak kembali lagi

"Peter… Aku… minta maaf…." tangisannya membesar ketika ia mengingat hari dimana pertama kalinya ia melihat Peter

"_Mama..! Aku ingin melihat adikku~" _

"_Arthur sayang, dia sedang tidur…"_

"_Hanya sebentar saja… boleh kan, ma?"_

"_Baiklah.. tapi jangan diganggu ya..?"_

"_Uwaaahh.. lucu sekali~! Mirip sekali denganku!"_

"_Tentu saja, dia kan adikmu,"_

"_Sudah diberi nama belum, ma?"_

"_Sepertinya belum. Kamu mau memberinya nama?"_

"_Hmmmmm….? Bagaimana kalau Peter? Itu nama yang bagus, kan?"_

"_Peter? Itu nama yang bagus, dari mana kamu dapat nama itu?"_

"_Dari dongeng Peterpan! Aku ingin ia seperti Peterpan, selalu bersemangat, dan suka berpetualang!"_

"_Ya.. mama yakin ia akan seperti Peterpan, asalkan kamu juga mengajarkannya agar ia seperti Peterpan. Iya kan?"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku akan menjaganya dan menceritakannya dongeng Peterpan! Itu pasti akan membuatnya menjadi seperti Peterpan, kan?"_

"Arthur?"

Arthur kembali ke dunia nyata setelah pundaknya ditepuk oleh Alfred

"A-ada apa, Al?"

"Katanya tadi kau lapar?"

"A-aku tidak bilang lapar, bodoh…! Aku hanya bilang kita harus makan," Arthur memalingkan wajah, mengusap air matanya

"Sama aja kali.."

"Dasar! Lagipula, jika kau juga lapar kenapa tidak mencari makanan saja dari tadi ketika aku sedang termenung?"

"Aku…. Ehehhe.. Aku takut… K-kalau nanti ketika kubuka salah satu pintu disini dan muncul zombie bagaimana? Pasti seram sekali!"

"Kau kira ini video game?"

"Tapi kan bisa saja lebih buruk dari video game…"

Arthur terdiam, kata-kata Alfred benar..

Lagipula, yang diluar sana adalah zombie yang sesungguhnya, bukan video game, ataupun kostum

Diluar sana?

Bisa saja salah satu dari mereka atau lebih mengumpat disini

"Kau itu… yasudah! Biar kubuka pintu yang ini!" kata Arthur sebelum berjalan ke sebuah pintu terdekat dan membukanya dengan hati hati

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>Heee? cerita in-progress saya kebanyakan nih! TTATT<br>Seperti biasa.. silakan kritik sepuas nyaa~ saya selalu ambil dengan lapang hati kok! (?)  
>namanya juga Nubi.. pasti ceritanya ada kekurangannya.. TTwTTd<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** The Runaway (Chapter 2)

**Disclaimer :** Fandomnya punya Hidekazu Himaruya, zombienya punya saya 8D

**Summary :** Ketika manusia terancam punah oleh serangan para zombie, bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih hidup menyelamatkan dunia ini?

**Warning(s) :** Miss Typo, dan ke-abalan

* * *

><p>Ternyata ruang dapur<p>

Tidak ada tanda-tanda zombie, mungkin

Setidaknya tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan bergerak disini

Keduanya pun memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan hati hati

Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil

Banyak debu dan sampah berserakan dimana-mana menandakan bahwa ruangan dan rumah ini sudah lama kosong

Hanya saja, disini terlihat banyak sekali bercak darah, membuat kedua remaja itu menjadi sedikit ketakutan

"Ukh! Bau sekali…" Alfred menutup hidungnya ketika ia mencium bau menyengat yang sangat tidak enak

Arthur mencari-cari asal bau itu, ketika ia melihat di pojok ruangan dekat meja makan, matanya terbelalak

"….Karena itu…" ia menunjuk pada sebuah mayat yang sudah mulai membusuk

"M-mayat !" mata Alfred ikut terbelalak, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat mayat yang membusuk dari dekat, ia mulai merinding ketakutan

"S-setidaknya bukan zombie.." Arthur menenangkan dirinya dan Alfred

"Sudahlah.. dia sudah mati, tidak akan hidup lagi!" lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju lemari makanan

Alfred mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ketakutan ke arah sebuah kulkas

Mereka berdua pun sibuk mencari makanan ditempat masing-masing

Tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mayat itu

_Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari bangunan dimana Arthur dan Alfred mengumpat_

"Fiihh… Fiiihh… Kurasa.. dunia ini sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi… Aku belum menemukan orang yang bisa membaca sihir hingga sekarang… Merlin.. Aku minta maaf…" kata seekor kelinci hijau yang mempunyai sayap sembari terbang kesana-kemari mencari seseorang

_Kembali ke Alfred dan Arthur_

Alfred merasa ada yang aneh

Ada sesuatu bergerak dibelakangnya

Ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan matanya kembali terbelalak

Kali ini lebih besar

Mayat itu bergerak

"A-A-A-Arthur…?"

"….Apa?"

"A-a-apa kau y-yakin… m-mayat itu sudah mati?"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja sudah! Namanya juga ma—"

"Arthur! Dia bergerak!"

Arthur kaget dan segera melihat ke arah mayat itu, dan matanya kembali terbelalak

Alfred benar

Sekarang mayat itu sudah dalam posisi berdiri

Kepalanya masih menunduk

Dan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya

Menunjukan wajahnya yang sudah hancur

Kedua remaja itu pun bergidik

Mereka semakin ketakutan ketika mayat mulai itu berjalan ke arah mereka

"Z-Z-ZOMBIEE !" teriak Alfred

Tidak ingin dimakan dengan sangat mudah, Arthur membuka sebuah loker di lemari makanan yang berisi 4 pisau dapur

Dengan segera ia mengambil satu dan melemparkannya ke arah zombie tersebut

Dan pisau itu menancap di kepalanya, namun ia masih bergerak

"Sialan! Belum mati juga?"

"Arthur.. d-dia itu z-zombie.. mana bisa mati begitu s-saja.."

"Setidaknya bantu aku, bodoh!"

Alfred mengangguk pelan dan mengambil 2 pisau, lalu melemparkannya ke arah mahluk pemakan manusia itu, diikuti lemparan dari Arthur

Pisau pertama menancap di pundak

Pisau kedua menancap tepat diantara dua bagian dada

Pisau lemparan Arthur menancap di wajah (dan membuat Alfred berteriak kecil)

Tapi zombie itu masih berjalan menuju mereka

"Arthur! A-apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku…. Hanya punya ini…"

Arthur mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya

"Mainan sihir?" Alfred tidak percaya apa yang Arthur ambil

Sebuah tongkat sihir yang mempunyai bintang diujungnya

"Ini bukan mainan! Ini tongkat sihir yang memang bisa aku gunakan! Tapi.. aku tidak tau kalau untuk—"

"KALAU BEGITU CEPAT GUNAKAN !" Alfred berteriak, ia semakin ketakutan ketika zombie itu sudah dekat

"Dasar !" dengan segera, Arthur mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah zombie itu

"Petrava !" ia memejamkan matanya dan

Tidak ada apa-apa

"Arthur !"

"Sialaan !" Arthur kembali memejamkan matanya dan berteriak

"PETRAVAA !"

_Diluar bangunan_

"Fiih..? Suara apa itu? Aku dengar seperti ada yang mengatakan 'Petrava'. Asalnya dari arah sana…" mendengar suara tak jauh darinya, kelinci hijau yang mempunyai sayap itu dengan segera menghampiri asal suara tersebut

_Didalam bangunan_

Alfred pun juga memejamkan matanya, takut apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Gigitan

Keluarnya darah

Rasa sakit

Mati

Tapi

Tidak ada apa-apa

Tidak ada suara

Tidak ada gigitan

Tidak ada rasa sakit

Tidak ada darah yang keluar

Hanya ada detak jantung

Detak jantung mereka

Setelah cukup lama memejamkan mata dan tidak merasakan apa-apa

Akhirnya mereka berdua membuka mata mereka dengan pelan-pelan

Dan mereka terbelalak kembali

Zombie nya hilang

Yang ditinggalkannya hanyalah pisau-pisau yang menancap di tubuhnya tadi

Dan bercak darah yang besar

"…D-dimana zombienya?" kata Alfred bingung dan takut, tangannya memegang bahu Arthur dari belakang

"…entahlah…?"

"A-Arthur.. kurasa sihirmu tadi telah melenyapkannya…"

"B-benarkah? M-maksud ku, tentu saja ! Sudah ku bilangkan sihir ku berguna? Ahahahhahahahahhaa !"

"Ngg… terserah kau sajalah…"

"Fiihh! Akhirnya ketemu !"

Alfred dan Arthur kaget ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari arah jendela

Kelinci hijau…. bersayap?

"E-eh…? S-siapa kau?" tanya Arthur. Belum pernah ia melihat hewan seaneh dan selucu ini

"Fiihhh.. namaku Mix!"

"Mix ?"

"Iya.. selama ini aku sedang mencari-cari orang yang bisa membaca sihir seperti mu!" kata kelinci hijau tersebut yang bernama Mix sambil terbang menghampiri Arthur

"S-seperti ku?"

"Seperti dia?" Alfred bertanya kurang percaya sambil menunjuk Arthur dari belakang

"Iya.. aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan 'Petrava' mu, dan ketika ku lihat, kau telah memusnahkan zombie yang ada didepan mu itu dengan sihir mu"

"Eh? Musnah? Maksudmu musnah.. zombienya kemana?"

"Alfred bodoh…. Tentu saja zombie nya mati ! Tapi.. dimana mayatnya?"

Mix hanya bisa sedikit sweatdrop

"Itulah hebatnya Petrava, ia memusnahkan musuhnya sekaligus mayatnya,"

"J-Jadi.. zombie itu… sudah menjadi darah itu? Maksudku.. zombie nya hancur?"

"Begitulah.."

"Hebat.. m-maksudku, tentu saja! Aku memang hebat ! Ahahahahhahahahaa! Iya kan, Al?"

"Dasar.. terserah kau sajalah.."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>Hmmmm... kok jadi agak aneh ya? TTATT<br>btw.. disini Flying Mint Bunny nya saya kasih nama Mix, soalnya kalo Minty kurang srek gimanaa gitu *PLAK*  
>Terus.. sihir Petrava itu.. asal buat doang, nggak ngambil dari Heri Poter (?) x'D<br>Silakan kritik sepuasnya~ saya gabakal marah, kecuali kalo terlalu menusuk ya.. (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** The Runaway (Chapter 3)

**Disclaimer :** Fandomnya punya Hidekazu Himaruya, zombienya punya saya 8D

**Summary :** Ketika manusia terancam punah karena serangan para zombie, bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih hidup menyelamatkan dunia ini?

**Warning(s) :** Miss Typo

* * *

><p>"Anu.. sebelum aku menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat penting.. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan.. Bagaimana jika kalian mengenalkan diri dulu, fiih?"<p>

"Oh.. baiklah.. u-um.. namaku Arthur Kirkland dari England, ini teman bodohku, Alfred F. Jones dari America"

"Arthuurr.. aku tidak bodoh! Aku ini Hero! Hero tidak mungkin bodoh!"

"Kalau kau tidak bodoh, lalu kenapa ulangan matematika mu itu selalu dibawah 7 ?"

"Itu.. karena aku payah di matematika!"

"Nah! Payah itu sama saja dengan bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Bodoh!"

"Tidak bodoh!"

"Bodoh!"

"Tidak bodoh!"

"Bodooh!"

"Tidak bodooohh!"

"Lupakan! Ngomong-ngomong, Mix.. kenapa kau mencari orang sepertiku?"

"Fiihh.. karena kau bisa membaca sihir… benarkan?"

"Arthur memang sering membaca sihir, tapi sering gagal! Aku ingat dulu ia pernah mencoba mengutuk ku, tapi ia malah mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Aku juga ingat waktu Arthur bertengkar habis-habisan dengan Francis. Ia lalu mencoba menyihirnya menjadi kodok, tapi sihirnya malah mengenaiku dan membuatku mempunyai ekor dan telinga anjing selama 1 bulan! Lalu lalu aku juga ingat wak—uuummmmppphhhhh!" kata-kata Alfred terpotong ketika kedua tangan Arthur menutup mulutnya dengan erat dan sedikit menyakitkan

"Hiraukan kata-kata si bodoh ini, Mix! Kau tadi lihat sendiri kan aku sukses memusnahkan zombie didepan ku dengan sihir ku itu?"

"U-umm… iya, fiihh…"

"Ha! Bukankah itu berarti aku bisa membaca sihir?"

"Bisa sih bisa.. tapi—"

"Diam kau, Al!"

Satu pukulan dari Arthur tepat mengenai jidat Alfred

"Aduh!"

"Hiraukan saja dia, Mix! Lalu.. memang kenapa kalau aku bisa membaca sihir? Ada hubungan apa antara sihir dengan ku?"

"Yang jelas bukan hubungan cint—"

Satu pukulan dari Arthur tepat mengenai jidat Alfred lagi

"Aduhh!"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu ku, awas kau!"

"Fiihh.. dunia sedang membutuhkan mu, Arthur.."

Alfred dan Arthur kaget seketika

"Membutuhkan….ku?"

"Membutuhkan…..dia?"

"B-bagaimana bisa?" serentak, mereka berdua mengatakan kata-kata yang sama di waktu yang sama

"Ceritanya panjang, fih.. tapi ini sangat penting! Dan aku ingin kalian mendengarkannya dengan baik-baik.."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Cepat ceritakan, Mix!" ingin mendengar cerita yang akan diceritakan oleh Mix dengan baik, Alfred pun duduk disebelah Arthur

"Ini semua… berawal ketika seorang profesor gila dari Russia memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah ramuan yang dapat membuat manusia bisa lebih kuat lagi, fihh.."

"Profesor gila?"

"Iya… ia mempunyai penyakit gangguan mental ringan. Tapi biarpun begitu, kepintarannya sangat diakui oleh orang-orang Russia. Itu mengapa ia dijuluki si Profesor Gila. Nama aslinya adalah Frederick Van Frankestein.

Setelah berbulan-bulan menulis resep ramuan tersebut, akhirnya ramuan itu telah ia buat, dan ia menguji ramuan itu kepada asistennya…"

"Lalu.. apa yang terjadi?"

"Ramuannya gagal.. dan kegagalan tersebut mengakibatkan sesuatu yang sangat fatal.."

"Fatal…?"

"Iya.. Asistennya mati, tapi Frederick mengira ia hanya pingsan. Akhirnya ia menunggu-nunggu asistennya untuk siuman, tapi saat itu tidak pernah datang hingga suatu hari, Frederick menyadari asistennya sudah bau busuk dan agak membusuk. Itulah saat Frederick sadar bahwa asistennya sudah mati. Dan ramuan tersebut pun dinyatakan gagal total. Namun, suatu hari diruangan mayat, disana hanya ada Frederick dan mayat asistennya saja dan, tiba-tiba sang asisten siuman, tapi…."

Hening

"…Ia sudah bukan manusia lagi… ia sudah menjadi zombie…"

Mata Alfred dan Arthur pun agak melebar, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

"Frederick pun kaget, tapi ia juga senang karena ternyata asistennya belum mati.. itu dalam pikirannya, sama sekali tidak ada kecurigaan kalau asistennya itu sudah menjadi zombie. Lalu, sebelum Frederick dapat mengatakan satu kata, sang asisten langsung menyerangnya. Ia menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya, dan pada akhirnya.. Frederick pun mati… tapi sebelum mati, ia melepaskan dirinya dari serangan asisten dan mencoba menyerangnya dengan beberapa pisau yang ada diruangan mayat tersebut. Berkali-kali ia melempar pisau dan bahkan mencabik-cabik zombie asistennya dengan pisau, tapi ia belum juga mati. Dan itu pasti efek ramuan yang gagal tersebut. Setelah mati pun, Frederick bangkit kembali….. dan menjadi zombie… bersama dengan asistennya… karena dari gigitan tersebut.. asistennya sudah menularkan efek ramuan yang gagal itu kepada Frederick.."

"Lalu, mereka berdua membunuh semua manusia yang mereka lihat, juga menularkan efek ramuan itu?" tebak Arthur

"Benar sekali, fiihh.. sekarang ramuan itu sudah menjadi racun yang berada disetiap tubuh zombie. Satu gigitan saja, sudah dapat menular keseluruh tubuh. Dengan kata lain, menginfeksi.."

"L-lalu orang yang ditular atau diinfeksinya menjadi zombie?" Alfred mulai ketakutan, badannya mendekat ke Arthur

"Geseran dikit, bodoh!"

"Iya… Lalu, aku dan pemilik ku yang bernama Merlin berusaha menghentikan semua ini. Kami membuat sebuah mantra untuk memutar kembali waktu dan menghentikan Frederick agar ia tidak membuat ramuannya itu. Setelah 6 minggu memproses mantra itu, akhirnya mantra sudah siap untuk dibaca. Tapi…." Kepala Mix mulai menunduk

"Tapi kenapa, Mix?"

"Saat Merlin akan membaca mantra itu… puluhan zombie mendobrak pintu, jendela, bahkan atap rumah kami. Dan mereka pun menyerang kami…"

"B-bagaimana dengan Merlin?"

"Merlin mati… tapi, sebelum mati ia mengatakan pesan terakhirnya padaku. _'Mix.. Carilah seorang manusia yang belum terinfeksi dan pastikan ia dapat membaca sebuah sihir dan menguasainya… Mintalah ia untuk membaca sihirku dan menyelamatkan dunia ini… Tolonglah Mix.. Hanya kau.. dan ia… harapan terakhir semua manusia…'_ Itulah pesan terakhirnya, fiihh…"

"Aku mengerti… Pasti orang yang dimaksud Merlin adalah Arthur!" kata Alfred sambil menepuk pundak Arthur

Sementara Arthur hanya terdiam

"Jadi, kau memintaku untuk membaca mantra itu sekarang?"

"Kalau aku hafal mantranya.. sudah pasti sekarang, fiihh.. Tapi, mantranya terlalu panjang untuk ku hafal. Jadi, kita harus pergi ke rumah Merlin, dan segera membacanya."

"Rumah Merlin ada dimana?"

"Di sebuah hutan di Kanada. Aku kurang tahu ada di kota mana, tapi yang jelas aku dan Merlin tinggal di Kanada,"

"Kanada… Al! Kita ada di Amerika, rumahnya pasti tidak jauh dari sini!"

"Oi.. kita memang ada di Amerika. Tapi Amerika itu besar, Kanada lebih besar! Pasti tidak akan ditemukan secepat itu."

"Tidak jika kita tidak mencobanya, kan?"

"Arthur.. kau bersemangat sekali…"

"Karena aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Aku muak dengan para zombie-zombie itu! Aku tidak mau berhadapan lagi dengan mereka! Aku ingin dunia ini kembali seperti semula lagi! Lagipula.. yang akan membaca mantra itu adalah aku. Aku ingin sekali membaca mantra itu secepatnya dan mengembalikan dunia ini seperti dulu lagi!" semangat Arthur membara

"Fiihh.. Arthur, semangat dan niatmu memang bagus. Tapi, justru kau akan selalu berhadapan dengan para zombie-zombie karena kita akan keluar dari bangunan ini dan di luar ada beratus-ratus bahkan mungkin beribu-ribu zombie menunggu kita,"

"E-eh? Beribu-ribu? Mix! Jangan buat aku takut!" Alfred mengambil gerakan mundur

"Sialan!" hanya itu yang bisa Arthur ucapkan

"Arthur… aku tahu, pasti kau belum terbiasa untuk berhadapan dengan para zombie itu. Tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan terbiasa, kok, fiihh! Lagipula, siap atau tidak, terbiasa atau tidak, kita akan segera berhadapan dengan mereka cepat atau lambat karena sepertinya pintu depan sudah mulai rusak, fiihh…"

Kedua mata Alfred dan Arthur terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Mix

Dengan cepat mereka pun berlari menuju ruang awal

Mereka pun kaget dan ketakutan

"SIALAAANN!"

Setengah bagian pintu sudah rusak, kayunya dicabik-cabik oleh para zombie dan mengakibatkan tangan mereka rusak dan berdarah, tapi mereka tidak peduli. Mereka tetap mencabik-cabik pintu yang sudah penuh dengan bercak darah tangan mereka

"Arthur! Arthur! Cepat gunakan sihir mu lagi!"

Arthur mengorek saku celananya

"Sialan! Tertinggal di dapur! Al! Kau cegah mereka! Aku akan mengambil tongkat sihirku!" kata Arthur sebelum berlari menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Alfred sendiri bersama dengan para zombie

"….Mama….." Alfred hampir saja menangis ketakutan, tapi ia ingat salah satu dari puluhan motto-nya

_Hero never cry of fears_

Ia pun langsung memberanikan diri

Bergegas mencari sebuah barang keras dan menemukan sebuah sekop bergagang panjang dan langsung mengambilnya

Ketika melihat zombie-zombie itu, Alfred kembali ketakutan

Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan menuju ke arah zombie-zombie tersebut dengan gerakan cepat

"HYAAAAAHHH! GYAAAAAHHH! HAAAAAAAAHH! HIAATT!"

Pukulan-pukulan keras dari sekop Alfred tepat mengenai beberapa zombie, sementara Alfred tetap memejamkan matanya sambil memukul

Sementara itu di dapur, Arthur lupa letak dimana ia menaruh tongkat sihirnya

"Miix! Pintunya hampir terbuka! Zombie nya hampir masuk kedalam! Alfred sedang mencegah mereka! Dan aku lupa menaruh tongkat sihir ku! Bantu aku!" kata Arthur sambil mengobrak-abrik hampir seluruh isi dapur, gerakannya semakin cepat ketika ia mendengar teriakan Alfred dari ruang awal

Mix pun dengan cepat membantu Arthur

"Sialaaann! Dimana tongkat sihir bodoh itu?"

"AGYAAAAAAHH! ARTHUR! ZOMBIENYA SEMAKIN BANYAAAKK!"

Teriakan Alfred yang sangat besar membuat Arthur dan Mix kaget

"Nanti saja mencarinya, Arthur! Alfred butuh bantuan!" kata Mix sambil terbang menuju ruang awal sambil membawa kantong berisi paku

Arthur pun mencari sebuah barang untuk dijadikan senjata dan menemukan pisau cincang koki yang cukup besar lalu mengambilnya dan berlari menuju ruang awal

"BRING IT ON, BLOODY HELL!" Arthur berteriak dengan nada maniak, matanya melebar ketika ia melihat Alfred penuh dengan bercak darah di sekop, baju, celana, rambut, bahkan wajahnya

Alfred kaget melihat apa yang Arthur bawa

"_Sepertinya, koki asal Inggris akan mencincang menu hari ini.."_ batinnya

"Minggir!" kata Arthur sambil mendorong Alfred

"Kami bukan bagian dari menu kalian, sialan!" Arthur pun mengayunkan pisaunya dan mengenai beberapa zombie tepat di wajahnya

Wajah zombie-zombie yang terkena serangan Arthur pun semakin penuh dengan darah karena tergores-gores bahkan tercabik-cabik pisau Arthur

Alfred yang melihatnya memasang ekspresi '_sadis-sekali'_

"Al! Bantu aku, bodoh!" teriakan Arthur membuat Alfred berkeringat tapi dengan cepat (dan sedikit bergemetar) Alfred memukul beberapa zombie dengan sekopnya sementara Mix melemparkan paku-paku dari atas

"Cih! Kenapa mereka tidak ada habisnya?" wajah Arthur mulai berlumuran darah zombie

"Jangan tanya pada ku! Tanya pada mereka! Lagipula, bukannya tadi kau ke dapur untuk mengambil tongkat mainan mu itu?" gerakan Alfred mulai lambat karena kelelahan dan mengakibatkan sebuah cakaran dari salah satu zombie mengenai pipinya

"Aagh!" Alfred mengambil langkah mundur, tapi karena kakinya bergemetar, ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh

"Alfred!" konsentrasi Arthur beralih pada Alfred yang terjatuh dan tidak menyadari kedatangan zombie berbadan besar yang langsung mendorong zombie-zombie lainnya dan menghancurkan seluruh pintu serta halangan-halangannya; lemari-lemari kecil

Arthur yang berada di depan lemari-lemari tersebut pun terdorong dan terjatuh di sebelah Alfred

"Aaah…!" rintih Arthur

"A-Arthur..!"

"Fiiiihh..!"

"Aakh!"

Ketakutan Alfred, Arthur, dan Mix bertambah berkali lipat ketika mereka melihat zombie yang besar berdiri di depan mereka diikuti zombie-zombie yang lebih kecil dibelakangnya

Dan mereka mulai pasrah

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>saya gaada ide bagus buat nama pemiliknya Mix, jadinya pake Merlin aje dah! #gak original<br>Maaf ya kalo cerita Frederick Van Frenkesteinnya kurang jelas, kalo ada pertanyaan tanya aja! Saya bukan zombie kok! #BLETAK  
>Jangan marah ya saya tinggalin cliffhanger X'DD #minta dihajar<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** The Runaway (Chapter 4)

**Disclaimer :** Fandomnya punya Hidekazu Himaruya, zombienya punya saya 8D

**Summary :** Ketika manusia terancam punah akibat serangan para zombie, bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih hidup menyelamatkan dunia ini?

**Warning(s) :** Miss typo

* * *

><p>"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" kata Arthur pasrah sambil bergerak mundur dan Alfred mengikuti gerakan yang sama, sementara Mix mempercepat gerakan melempar paku nya kearah zombie tersebut<p>

Zombie itu terus berjalan maju ke arah dua manusia didepannya dan kedua manusia tersebut terus bergerak mundur

Tiba tiba ada sesuatu terjatuh dari saku baju Arthur

"Tongkat sihir ku!" Arthur kaget, ia pun ingat, ia menyimpan tongkat sihirnya di saku baju nya karena akan lebih mudah diambil disaat tersedak seperti tadi

Dengan segera, Arthur pun mengambil tongkat itu dan mengarahkannya kepada zombie yang berada di depannya itu

Seakan-akan tahu apa yang akan Arthur lakukan, zombie berbadan besar itu pun mempercepat gerakannya; ia berlari ke arah Arthur dan Arthur memejamkan matanya

"ARTHUUR !" Alfred berteriak, berharap Arthur tidak akan terluka ketika zombie itu semakin dekat dengan Arthur

"PETRAAVAAAA !"

Arthur berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, dan menjadi teriakan terbesarnya

Sebuah cahaya pun menyala dari bintang diujung tongkat sihirnya, dan menutup pandangan mata karena kesilauannya

Teriakan Arthur bergema kemana-mana, membuat seseorang mendengarnya dari kejauhan

"…Eh?..."

"Hmm? Ada apa, mon cher?"

"…Apa kau tidak mendengar sesuatu?"

"Mendengar apa? Dari tadi aku mendengar suara beruang mu yang kelaparan,"

"…Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak,"

"Mungkin saja korban zombie lagi,"

"…Apa sebaiknya tidak kita lihat? Mungkin kita bisa menolongnya,"

"Matthieu, kalaupun kita berhasil menolongnya, orang itu akan mati karena sudah diserang oleh para zombie, terlebih ia sudah terinfeksi racun. Dan kau tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"…Francis, tapi perasaan ku mengatakan kita harus ke asal suara itu,"

"Apa itu perasaan lubuk hati mu?"

"…Kurasa begitu…?"

"Kalau begitu ambil senapan mu, mon cher~! Kita kesana sekarang,"

"…Baik…!"

_Kembali ke dalam bangunan yang sudah penuh dengan darah_

Cahaya bintang itu pun redup, membuat Alfred, Arthur dan Mix membuka kedua mata mereka dengan perlahan

"….Berhasil…lagi?" mata Arthur melebar, tidak ada zombie sama sekali didepannya, hanya bercak bercak darah yang sangat besar, dan serpihan-serpihan kayu pintu yang dicabik-cabik oleh zombie

"Yahooouuuuuuu~! Kita sela-Ouukh!" Alfred berteriak senang namun teriakannya terpotong ketika ia kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang ada di pipi kirinya, keluar darah banyak sekali

"Al! Kau tak apa?" Arthur mendekat dan melihat luka cakaran Alfred

"Lukanya dalam! Mix! Apa dia terinfeksi?" kata Arthur sambil mengelap darah Alfred yang keluar dengan lengan bajunya

"Sakit…sakit…sakit…sakit…!" Alfred merintih, pipinya memerah namun Arthur tidak melihatnya karena tertutupi darah yang keluar

"Aku tidak tahu, fiih! Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba mengeluarkan racunnya!" kata Mix sambil menghampiri dua manusia itu

"M-mengeluarkan racunnya? B-bagaimana caranya?" pipi Arthur ikut memerah

"Caranya sama seperti ketika kau mengeluarkan racun bisa ular, fiih!"

"…_APA?" _batin Alfred dan Arthur, pipi mereka semakin memerah

"M-maksudmu menyedot racunnya keluar dengan m-mulut?"

"Iya! Kau mau teman (bodoh) mu selamat 'kan, fiih?"

Arthur terdiam, begitu juga Alfred, mereka pun saling memandang, dan melihat pipi mereka yang sangat merah

Arthur menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan dengan segera, ia menempelkan mulutnya pada luka di pipi Alfred dan menyedot sedikit darah ke dalam mulutnya tapi tidak ditelan, lalu mengeluarkannya dan mengulangnya lagi

"_R-rasanya…s-seperti…A-Arthur mencium pipi ku berkali-kali… S-sadarlah, Alfred! Dia mencoba mengeluarkan racun yang mungkin ada di luka pipi mu itu! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" _batin Alfred, pipi nya sudah sangat memerah, nafasnya menjadi berat, jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang

"_K-kenapa…aku bergemetar ya? A-aku tidak menciumnya! A-aku… aku hanya mencoba mengeluarkan racunnya! H-hilangkan pikiran mu itu, Kirkland!" _Arthur pun berhenti dan sebelum ia bisa menjauhkan wajahnya dari Alfred…

"Mon Dieu! Aku tidak percaya yang kulihat! Apa kau percaya ini, Matthieu? Ohonhonhon~" Francis Bonnefoy, teman sekelas Alfred dan menjadi rival berat Arthur melihat kedua temannya sedang berdekatan wajah dan berpikiran hal-hal yang belum tentu benar

"K-Kodook!" bertemu rival beratnya, sudah pasti Arthur sangat marah, apalagi ia tahu apa yang sedang rivalnya pikirkan (walaupun dalam hatinya ia sedikit senang karena mengetahui bahwa kodok menyebalkan itu ternyata masih hidup) "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bodoh!"

"…Alfred!" Matthew Williams, adik angkat Alfred tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat; kakak Amerika nya masih hidup, walaupun dalam keadaan yang kurang bagus

"M-Matt!" Alfred sangat senang melihat adik Kanada nya hidup. Dengan segera, ia pun berdiri dan memeluk Matthew dengan erat, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang masih ada di pipi nya

"A-aku kira kau… kau…." Ia hampir menangis

"…Aku masih hidup…" Matthew tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Francis

"…Terima kasih kepada Francis. Aku berkali-kali hampir diserang zombie tapi ia selalu melindungiku,"

"Sama-sama, mon chere~! Yang lebih kuat memang harus melindungi yang lebih lemah. Iya 'kan Artie?" Francis menjentikan matanya ke arah Arthur

"Cuih!" hanya itu balasan dari Arthur

"Fiih! J-jadi kalian…?" Mix terbang ke arah Francis dengan tatapan kurang percaya

"Oh~! Kelinci aneh yang waktu itu, ya?"

"Kalian sudah kenal satu sama lain?" kata Arthur

"Begitulah! Sebelum bertemu kalian, aku bertemu mereka. Lalu beruang miliknya mencoba menangkap ku karena ia menganggapku makanannya. Dan yang ini terus mengatakan aku ini kelinci teraneh yang pernah ia lihat, fiih.." kata Mix melihat ke arah Matthew lalu ke arah Francis

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang jujur, kok~ Tapi, pardon moi kalau itu menyakiti hati mu," Francis menjawab dengan sangat mudah

"Kau sih seenaknya minta maaf, yang susah itu yang dimintai maafnya, fiih!"

"Oh~ Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan juga tidak apa. Yang penting aku sudah minta maaf,"

Satu pukulan kecil dari Mix mengenai kepala Francis

"Ouch! Mon Dieu! Tidak usah pakai pukul!"

Mix tidak menjawab, ia hanya terbang menuju Arthur

"Sepertinya ia tidak menyukaimu, kodok. Heheh.."

"Huft…"

"Nggghhh… Grrrrrhhhh…" anak beruang Polar Matthew, Kumajiro. Mulai menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya, tanda ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan

"…K-Kumakichi? A-ada apa?"

"Oohh~ Kurasa ia lapar. Apa kalian punya makanan disini?" kata Francis sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat-lihat

"Sepertinya kalian habis berkelahi dengan zombie-zombie, oui?"

"B-begitulah… dan aku mendapatkan tanda kenangan menyebalkan dari salah satu dari mereka, u-ukh!" Alfred menghampiri Francis sambil menyentuh lukanya dengan perlahan

"S-Sebenarnya tadi aku dan Arthur sedang mengecek dapurnya dan ternyata di dapur itu ada mayat yang siuman menjadi zombie. Lalu Arthur mengalahkan zombie itu dan ia datang,"

"Zombie-zombie itu?"

"B-bukan, kelinci terbang itu, namanya Mix. Lalu, Mix menjelaskan kalau ia sedang mencari orang yang bisa membaca sihir, dan orang itu adalah Arthur. Ia juga menjelaskan awal munculnya zombie-zombie disini, lalu yang bisa menghentikan semua ini cuma Arthur." Alfred melihat Arthur dan tersenyum kecil

"…Apa sih?"

"Ohonhon~ Kurasa aku ingin tahu selengkapnya, bisa diceritakan ulang dengan lebih lengkap?"

"Bagaimana jika di dapur? Karena aku juga lapar!"

"Hari pun juga sudah malam, kita mungkin akan bermalam disini, oui?" Francis menoleh ke arah Matthew, dan Matthew mengangguk

Semuanya pun kembali masuk ke bangunan itu, pintu ditutupi lemari besar untuk mencegah datangnya zombie kembali

Malam harinya, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga karena ruang dapur tercium bau darah yang menyengat. Mereka pun beruntung menemukan cukup banyak makanan yang tersimpan di kulkas yang sudah tidak menyala karena matinya listrik dan beberapa lemari makanan baik di dapur maupun di ruang keluarga

"Jadi.. bisa kau ceritakan cerita itu lagi Alfie?" Francis duduk di sofa sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Mix?" Alfred melihat ke arah Mix yang duduk di pangkuan Arthur

Mix menelan makanannya dan menceritakan kembali cerita Frederick Van Frankestein. Ia juga menjelaskan mengapa ia mencari orang yang bisa membaca sihir seperti Arthur. Dan mata Francis melebar mendengar semua itu

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, kita semua sekarang harus segera pergi ke rumah Merlin, dan Arthur akan membaca mantra itu, dan dunia akan kembali normal, oui?"

"Iya, fiih.. Tapi, kalian belum selesai begitu saja ketika Arthur sudah memutar balik waktu. Kalian harus segera pergi ke Russia, tepatnya rumah Frederick dan menghentikan Frederick agar ia tidak membuat ramuannya itu!"

"…Berarti Arthur memiliki peran yang penting saat ini, karena jika ia terbunuh…"

"Dunia sudah kehilangan satu-satunya harapan!" Alfred memotong perkataan Matthew

"Bisa dibilang, ia adalah 'Magician Hero' yang akan memutar balik waktu dan menyelamatkan dunia ini dari zombie!"

"Oi oi! Maksudmu 'Magician Hero' apa ?" Arthur agak kesal

"Hero yang memakai kekuatan sihir! Seperti Harry Potter!"

"Aku jadi bingung…" Francis menutupi stengah wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya

"Apa hubungannya Harry Potter dengan zombie, bodoh!"

"...Aku tidak tahu! Tapi yang jelas, kau adalah 'Hero'! "

"Lalu!" entah kenapa, pipi Arthur mulai memerah

"Yah.. K-karena aku juga Hero, aku akan menjadi Hero yang melindungi Hero!"

Semuanya bingung apa yang Alfred katakan, mungkin ia sudah mengantuk, jadi kata-katanya agak melantur

"Bodoh.. Sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk!" kata Arthur sambil memukul pelan kepala Alfred

"Cepat tidur!"

Alfred hanya cemberut seperti anak kecil, tapi ia mengangguk pelan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa

"Kau akan mengerti maksudku, Arthur…" itulah kata-kata terakhir Alfred sebelum ia tertidur; karena ia memang sudah mengantuk

Ketika semuanya sudah terlelap, kecuali Arthur dan Mix. Mereka memandang pemandangan malam yang kurang bagus dari jendela bangunan, semuanya gelap, dan kata-kata Alfred terus terulang-ulang di benak Arthur dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Ia menghela nafas panjang

"Mix..?"

"Fiih?"

"Apa.. kau tahu apa yang dimaksud Alfred?"

"Entahlah.. tapi aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan 'Ia akan selalu melindungimu' fiih.."

Pipi Arthur memerah

"Heh, melindungiku? Sejak tadi siang, saat pertama kalinya kami dikejar zombie, aku yang selalu melindunginya!"

"Karena itu, ia akan membalas melindungimu.."

Arthur terdiam

"Itu karena ia peduli padamu, Artie~"

Arthur cepat-cepat menoleh kebelakangnya dan melihat Francis sedang mengusap matanya, sementara Mix yang melihat, merasa sedikit terganggu dan langsung pergi tidur di dekat Matthew

"Kodok..! Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur!"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Kodok'? Kau tahu, banyak yang memanggilku 'Pangeran' lho~"

"Kalau begitu kau itu Pangeran Kodok!"

"Setidaknya masih ada kata Pangeran, ohonhon~"

"Kurasa kau ingin ku sihir ya?"

"Non~ Pardon moi, mon chere~" kata Francis sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tidak terlalu tinggi dan tersenyum seperti biasa

"Mau mu apa? Cepat kembali tidur!"

"Kau itu cepat sekali marah ya? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Alfred itu peduli sekali padamu,"

Pipi Arthur kembali memerah

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, ia sering curhat kepadaku tentangmu selama ini."

Arthur kembali terdiam, membuat Francis melanjutkan perkataannya

"Waktu itu, ia pernah curhat kepadaku,

"_Francis… Aku cemburu…"_

"_Cemburu..? Honhonhon~ Pasti cemburu ke Artie ya~?"_

"_I-iya.. Akhir-akhir ini ia dekat sekali dengan Kiku.. Setiap pulang sekolah, ia pasti berjalan bersama Kiku, aku melihat ia senang sekali berbicara dengannya. Aku takut.. Ia…"_

"_Itu tidak mungkin Alfie~ Kau tahu? Artie berbicara dengan Kiku karena ia ingin tahu bagaimana caranya agar ia dan kau bisa semakin akrab~! Ia meminta sebuah saran dari Kiku agar kau bisa semakin dekat dengannya~"_

"_B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?"_

"_Artie sendiri yang bilang padaku~"_

Sebelum Francis bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, Arthur memukul kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah

"K-KODOOK ! SUDAH KUDUGA KAU ITU BUKAN PENJAGA RAHASIA DENGAN BAIK ! KENAPA KAU MEMBERI TAHU ALFRED KALAU—"

"HEEROOOO~~~~~!"

Arthur dan Francis kaget ketika mendengar Alfred tiba-tiba berteriak. Mereka pun cepat cepat menoleh ke arah Alfred

Ternyata ia hanya mengigau

"Artie.. kalau kau marah-marah sambil berteriak begitu, nanti ia bisa bangun, lho~! Sebaiknya kita harus tidur, soalnya kalau terus bangun begini, nanti aku melanjutkan yang tadi, dan kau kembali marah. Oui?"

Arthur terdiam lagi, lalu ia mengangguk pelan dan membuat Francis tersenyum lalu berkata

"Eh bien~ Nuit bonne mon chere, avoil un bon sommeil~" kata Francis sebelum menjentikkan matanya kembali ke Arthur dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Matthew bersama Kumajiro

"…Dasar kodok! Padahal aku ingin tahu lebih banyak!" kata Arthur pelan

"…Nanti saja, Artie.. Oui?" ternyata Francis belum tidur, membuat Arthur sedikit kaget

"Grrrhh.. terserah kau sajalah!" Arthur pun duduk disebelah Alfred yang masih tertidur, ia melihat luka di pipi Alfred yang masih terbuka dan perlu diobati

Dengan segera, Arthur pun bergegas mencari kotak P3K, dengan suara pelan tentunya, karena takut kodok menyebalkan itu akan terbangun; ia gampang sekali dibangunkan

Untung saja Arthur dapat menemukan kotak P3K dengan cepat, ia pun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya

Ternyata ada banyak obat-obatan, syukurlah

Ia pun kembali duduk disebelah Alfred dan mengobati lukanya dengan hati-hati

Ketika sebuah kapas yang dilumuri obat penyembuh luka menyentuh luka Alfred

Alfred mengerang kecil dan Arthur memperlambat gerakannya

"Sshh.. ssshhh.. shh…" Arthur mencoba menenangkan Alfred agar ia tidak terbangun, karena bila ia terbangun, ia pasti akan protes

Setelah Alfred terlihat lebih tenang, Arthur meneruskan mengobati luka Alfred

"…_.Pasti sakit ya?" _batinnya

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>Akhirnyaa.. (not) the real USUKnya nongol juga XDD<br>kalo ditanya, disini relasi Arthur sama Alfred itu tuh.. sebenernya mereka saling suka #eciee  
>Tapi pada tsun-tsun gitu pengen ngungkapin juga.. (apalagi si Iggy xD)<br>Nah si Furansu ini ceritanya pengen nyatuin mereka berdua.. dia kan the king of amour (?) #seenaknya

Aniweh~  
><strong>Mon CherMon Chere : **My darling  
><strong>Mon Dieu : <strong>My God  
><strong>Pardon Moi : <strong>Pardon Me  
><strong>Oui : <strong>Yes  
><strong>Non : <strong>No  
><strong>Nuit bonne mon chere : <strong>Good night My darling  
>(saya gapake Gugel translate lho.. #GAKNANYA)<p>

~REVIEW~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** The Runaway (Chapter 5)

**Disclaimer :** Fandomnya punya Hidekazu Himaruya, zombienya punya saya 8D

**Summary :** Ketika manusia terancam punah akibat serangan para zombie, bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih hidup menyelamatkan dunia ini?

**Warning(s) :** Miss typo

Setelah lukanya sudah diobati dengan obat penyembuh luka, Arthur menutupi luka itu dengan sebuah kapas yang diberi sedikit obat lalu memberinya pelekat perban untuk menempelkannya

"Nah…" Ia tersenyum kecil

"Lebih baik, kan?"

Tak lama kemudian, ia menguap. Menandakan ia sudah mengantuk, dan ia pun tertidur disebelah Alfred

Pagi menjelang. Hanya saja, pagi ini bukanlah pagi yang indah. Langit berwarna gelap namun tidak menurunkan setetes air hujan satupun, dan tentu saja; tidak ada burung yang berkicauan

Namun, keempat manusia yang masih hidup sudah terbangun dari tidur mereka, kecuali

"Bodoh! Bangun!" Arthur mengguncang tubuh Alfred yang sedang mendengkur, sesekali ia memukul pahanya untuk membangunkannya

"Nggg… 1 jam lagi, Ma…." hanya itu jawaban Alfred dan ia kembali mendengkur

"_MAMA?"_ kepala Arthur mulai memanas setelah mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'Mama' oleh Alfred walaupun ia hanya mengigau

"BODOOOHH ! BANGUN KAUUUU ! ATAU AKAN KUGUNAKAN SIHIR KU UNTUK MEMBANGUNKANMU !" Arthur berteriak tepat didepan telinga Alfred, membuat remaja Amerika tersebut spontan membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan terbangun, berhadapan dengan wajah Arthur yang seketika memerah

Dan mereka saling bertatapan

"Ohonhon~ Kalian ini.. Pagi pagi sudah—" kata-kata Francis terpotong oleh pukulan keras dari Arthur ke kepalanya

Arthur tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung pergi mengambil makanan yang tersisa. Sementara Alfred hanya memandang Francis sambil cemberut

"….qu'est-ce?"

"Kau menganggu terus.."

"Ohonhon.. Kau akan mendapatkan waktu _mu_ nanti, mon cher~"

"Yang jadi masalahnya, kapan waktu _ku_ akan datang?"

"Secepatnya…" Francis tersenyum dan pergi keluar bangunan untuk melihat-lihat lingkungan ketika ia melihat Arthur datang membawa beberapa roti sisa kemarin malam

"…Makan…" kata Arthur dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah sambil memberi Alfred roti tersebut

"Kau tidak makan?"

"..Aku…B-belum…"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau juga tidak makan?" Alfred tersenyum, membuat Arthur memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah lebih merah dari sebelumnya

"N-nanti saja…"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak mau makan!"

"Bodoh! Jadi, kau akan makan kalau aku juga makan?"

"Iyap!"

Arthur terdiam, tapi kemudian ia duduk disebelah Alfred, dan mengambil roti yang didepannya dan memakannya

Alfred hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum, membuat remaja Inggris itu agak grogi

"Oi.. makan!"

"Ah! I-iya iya… Ahahaha…" Alfred tertawa kecil, tidak menyadari pipinya ikut memerah. Ia pun ikut mengambil roti dan memakannya juga

Keheningan mendatangi mereka cukup lama. Keduanya ingin sekali berbicara namun tidak tahu topik apa yang bagus untuk dibicarakan

"….Nggg…Matthew dimana?" kata Alfred memecahkan keheningan mereka

"Ia sedang mengecek ruangan lain.."

"Sendirian?"

"Ia ditemani Kumakanji dan Mix.."

"Oh.."

Dan hening kembali

"_Ya ampun.. memang susah sekali ya berbicara panjang dengan Arthur…"_

"_Bicara! Bicara! Cepat bicara sesuatu, Kirkland! Apa saja! Hmmmm… Al? Kau suka teh? Akh! Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak! Dia 'kan suka kopi!"_

"Ngg…Al—"

"Akh! Luka ku! Terobati sendiri!" Alfred memotong perkataan Arthur ketika ia tidak sengaja meraba luka di pipinya, dan ternyata luka itu telah tertutupi oleh sebuah kapas dengan perban pelekat

"B-bodoh! Itu aku yang mengobati tau!" seketika wajah Arthur sangat memerah dan Arthur cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya

'_Oops…!' _

"A-Arthur.. kau…" sebelum Alfred dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, Arthur berlari pergi ke ruangan lain

"A-Arthur! T-Tunggu dulu! Aduh! Dia itu kenapa sih?" ketika Alfred akan berlari menuju ruang yang dimasuki Arthur, seseorang memanggilnya dari arah dapur

"…Alfred!"

"M-Matt? Ada apa?" Alfred kaget ketika ia melihat Matthew membawa sebuah senapan besar

"Waw! Kau menemukan itu dimana?"

"…Mix bilang, kita akan berangkat sekarang. Dan.. Aku menemukan senapan ini di sebuah kantor polisi dengan Francis, aku sudah memegang ini sejak kemarin. Kau tidak melihatnya ya? Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Francis dan Arthur?"

"Je suis ici, mon cher~!" kata Francis sambil memasuki ruangan

"Aku tadi hanya mengecek lingkungan saja, aku melihat beberapa zombie sedang berjalan ke arah barat. Jadi, kurasa disini sudah kurang aman. Karena aku yakin, beberapa dari mereka akan berjalan kearah sini,"

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat pergi dari bangunan tua ini.." Arthur keluar dari ruangan yang ia masuki tadi. Ia membawa kapak besar dan sebuah gergaji pemotong

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menyodorkan gergaji pemotong itu ke Alfred

"E-eh? Untukku?"

"Bodoh, memang untuk siapa lagi? Lagipula, kau yakin akan melawan para zombie dengan sekop yang kemarin kau pakai?" wajah Arthur memerah

"….kalau begitu terima kasih! Wow…ini pakai bahan bakar apa?" Alfred menerimanya dengan semangat, ia pun mencari tombol _on_, dan segera mengkliknya

RRRRRRRRRRRm…..! RRRRRRRRRRRmm….!

Suara gergaji terdengar sangat besar, membuat semuanya kaget dan Alfred cepat-cepat mematikan mesin itu

"Berisik juga ya…"

"…..Tapi kurasa itu ampuh sekali untuk membunuh zombie, iya 'kan?"

"Oui,"

"….bodoh…."

Keheningan aneh mendatangi keempat orang yang berasal dari negara yang berbeda itu. Mereka hanya melihat satu sama lain, tidak terkecuali Arthur yang memandang Alfred dan sebaliknya. Sesekali mereka melihat ke arah lain dan kembali memandang, hingga mereka tersenyum malu dan pipi mereka memerah

"_E-Eeehh… Apa sih yang lucu? Jangan tersenyum kayak begitu dong!"_

"_Si bodoh ini kalau senyum seperti itu lucu juga ya…?"_

Keheningan aneh tersebut pun dipecahkan oleh Mix yang dari tadi memandang aneh mereka berempat

"Sekarang bukan saatnya diam seperti ini, fiihh! Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin aku sampaikan sebelum kita berangkat!"

"A-Ah! A-Apa itu, Mix?" Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Mix yang sudah agak cemberut, tiga orang sisanya melakukan hal yang sama

"Zombie-zombie ini…bermacam-macam, fiih.."

"Hah? Bermacam-macam?" Alfred melongo

"Iya..mereka mempunyai jenis yang berbeda-beda. Aku ingin kalian dengarkan baik-baik, fiih!"

Semuanya mendekat Mix

"Ini adalah beberapa zombie yang pasti akan kalian temui diluar sana nanti;

Yang pertama adalah zombie biasa, zombie ini yang paling banyak jumlahnya dibanding yang lainnya. Zombie ini adalah yang Alfred dan Arthur lawan kemarin. Mereka hanya menggigit dan mencakar, tapi mereka dapat berlari. Mereka, bisa dibilang zombie tingkat terbawah."

Alfred dan Arthur menelan ludah, tingkat terbawah saja sudah seseram itu, bagaimana dengan tingkat paling atas?

"Yang kedua adalah..aku memanggilnya Loust, zombie ini paling banyak di daerah perpustakaan dan bagian-bagian sekolah. Jika kalian bertemu zombie ini, berharaplah kalian tidak memiliki bercak darah sama sekali. Karena ia tidak akan menyerang orang atau mahluk yang tidak ada bercak darahnya. Karena penciumannya hanya sensitif pada darah, jadi ia tidak akan mengira kalian adalah mangsanya sekalipun kalian bergerak. Tapi, jika kalian memiliki bercak darah walaupun sekecil sebuah penghapus pensil, sebaiknya kalian lari sekencang mungkin dan bersembunyi. Karena ia akan menjadi sangat ganas dan mengejar dan bila tertangkap, jangan harap kalian selamat." Suara Mix tiba-tiba saja sangat serius, membuat semuanya meneteskan keringat dari kening mereka masing-masing karena ketakutan

"Ciri-ciri zombie ini adalah berlumuran darah dari mulut hingga tangan juga di baju-baju, jika kalian perhatikan mereka memiliki bibir yang hancur. Mereka juga berbau darah sangat menusuk, jadi jika kalian mencium bau yang sangat menusuk, sebaiknya kalian menjauh. Itu jika kalian memiliki bercak darah,"

Alfred dan Arthur kembali menelan ludah dan berharap mereka tidak bertemu dengan Loust karena baju mereka memiliki banyak bercak darah. Itu belum dihitung dengan luka Alfred

"Yang ketiga adalah Sneeker, zombie ini banyak mengumpat di atap-atap ruangan. Jadi kuharap kalian memastikan atap-atap ruangan yang kalian masuki aman dari Sneeker. Sneeker juga sering muncul dari atap bangunan, ia tidak berjalan melainkan merayap atau melompat. Ia melompat dari atap bangunan ke atap bangunan yang lainnya, ia juga bisa merayap dan memanjat dinding dengan cepat, dan bila ia melihat mangsanya, ia akan menerkamnya dari atas dan menyerangnya. Ciri-cirinya adalah berkulit hitam tidak terlalu pekat namun cukup membuatnya menyaru di atap ruangan yang gelap, beberapa dari mereka juga memakai sebuah jaket panjang yang menutupi setengah wajah mereka dan membuat mata mereka tidak terlihat. Ciri-ciri atap ruangan yang ditempati Sneeker adalah terdapat sebuah bercak tangan yang sedikit berdarah pada dinding-dindingnya, menandakan Sneeker merayap keatas melalui dinding tersebut,"

Alfred mulai bergidik dan mendongak ke atas; melihat apakah di atap ruangan ini ada Sneeker?

"Yang keempat adalah Deon, zombie ini membuat kalian akan sangat berhati-hati kalau membuka sebuah pintu. Karena Deon sering berdiri terdiam menunggu mangsanya didepan pintu. Jika kalian membuka pintu, dan tiba-tiba mendengar sebuah suara tawaan seorang anak kecil, itu pasti adalah Deon yang senang akhirnya ia bertemu dengan mangsanya. Semua Deon adalah perempuan, dan mereka masih anak-anak berumur 14 tahunan, jadi kalian akan mudah mengetahui tawaannya. Bila berhadapan dengan Deon, sebaiknya kalian kembali menutup pintu yang kalian buka, karena ia akan mengejar dan menarik tangan kalian masuk ke ruangan, lalu ia akan bermain dengan kalian."

"Eh? Bermain? Maksudmu bermain?" Alfred kembali melongo

"Bermain sebuah permainan yang sangat menyakitkan tubuh kalian hingga kalian mati secara perlahan dan memangsa kalian, fiih. Dan masalahnya, aku masih belum tahu ciri-ciri pintu yang dimasuki oleh Deon jadi kuharap kalian berhati-hati ketika membuka pintu,"

Semuanya semakin ketakutan, jantung mereka berdebar-debar

"Yang kelima adalah Witch, zombie ini termasuk zombie yang sangat berbahaya karena ia sangat pintar mengelabui mangsanya. Jika kalian mendengar suara tangisan, sebaiknya kalian menjauh karena aku sangat yakin itu adalah Witch yang sedang memancing mangsanya. Semua Witch berjenis kelamin perempuan, jadi kalian akan mudah mengetahui yang mana tangisan Witch yang mana yang bukan. Tangisan Witch pun sedikit histeris, sehingga kalian akan mengasihani tangisannya dan menghampirinya. Dan bila kalian sudah beberapa meter darinya, ia akan menunjukkan dirinya yang asli, yaitu seorang zombie yang sangat ganas dan lapar. Ia menghentikan tangisannya dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah suara menyeramkan dan akan berlari menuju kalian dan menyerang kalian dengan cakarnya yang sangat panjang dan sangat tajam. Dan bila kalian berlari ia akan mengejar. Jangan diremehkan, Witch adalah zombie tercepat dalam urusan mengejar jadi sebaiknya kalian harus langsung menyerangnya sebelum ia yang menyerang kalian. Ciri-cirinya adalah bermata merah, berambut putih dan tidak terlalu panjang, memiliki kuku yang tajam dan panjang. Zombie ini bisa kalian temukan dimana saja jadi berhati-hatilah!"

Francis bergidik, perempuan yang ini pasti tidak cantik seperti yang biasa ia temui beberapa minggu lalu sebelum kemunculan para zombie

"Yang keenam adalah Abock, zombie ini biasanya banyak di restoran atau dapur. Mereka adalah satu-satunya zombie yang tidak mengejar melainkan melempar sebuah pisau ke arah mangsanya. Tapi jangan diremehkan, lemparan mereka tidak pernah meleset kecuali jika kalian langsung berlindung dibalik dinding. Ciri-cirinya adalah terdapat banyak pisau menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti kedua pundak, kedua lengan, kepala, punggung, dan lain-lain. Jadi kurasa dapur atau restoran bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi,

Dan yang terakhir adalah….." tiba-tiba saja wajah Mix menjadi agak khawatir, membuat yang lainnya bingung

"Namanya Tanker, dan aku sangat berharap kita tidak akan bertemu dengannya."

"…Tidak bertemu dengannya? Memang ia kenapa?"

"Ia adalah zombie terkuat dari yang lain, zombie ini memangsa zombie yang lainnya juga. Karena itu mereka tidak pernah bersama zombie yang lain karena mereka pasti akan dimangsa oleh Tanker. Tapi… untuk mengalahkan Tanker, dibutuhkan kerja sama yang sangat bagus. Karena jika kalian asal menyerang, ia takkan mati. Satu orang bukanlah jumlah yang pas untuk mengalahkan seorang Tanker, 2-3 bahkan 5 orang sekalipun jika tidak ada kerja sama pasti tidak akan bisa mematikan Tanker. Zombie ini pun.. sekali pukul dapat menyebabkan patah tulang dibagian yang dipukul, ia juga tidak mencakar atau mencabik seperti zombie lainnya. Ia hanya memukul dan melempar barang terdekat ke arah mangsanya atau jika kalian terlalu dekat, ia bisa langsung mengangkat kalian dengan tangannya yang besar dan memakan kalian hidup-hidup, fiihh. Untungnya, zombie ini lebih sedikit jumlahnya daripada yang lain, sehingga kemungkinan bertemu dengannya kurang lebih 49%. Tapi tetap kalian harus berhati-hati! Karena zombie ini biasanya mengumpat di bangunan yang sepi yang tidak ada zombie lain, fiih! Kalian juga harus memasang mata baik-baik jika kalian sedang melawan kerumunan zombie karena biasanya Tanker akan muncul entah dari mana dan berlari mendorong zombie yang lain lalu menyerang kalian. Aku juga belum tahu ciri-ciri kedatangannya jadi kalian harus selalu siaga, fiih!"

Semuanya kembali menelan ludah namun mengangguk pelan

"Satu lagi! Setiap zombie memiliki titik kelemahan di tempat yang sama, yaitu di bagian hati atau jantung, dan kepala atau leher mereka. Jadi jika kalian bertemu dengan zombie, kalian harus menusuk atau memutuskan kepala mereka! Jika tidak, mereka akan tetap hidup sekalipun kalian sudah memutuskan kedua tangan dan kaki mereka. Dan Arthur, sihir Petrava bukanlah sihir yang bisa selalu digunakan kapan saja. Sihir ini hanya bisa dipakai 3 kali selama 6 jam, jadi sebaiknya kau mencari sihir lain yang menurutmu ampuh mengalahkan zombie-zombie yang akan kau temui nanti, fiih."

Arthur mengangguk pelan, tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kapak besar

"Tenang saja, Mix. Aku akan mengalahkan mereka dengan ini.."

"Dan aku akan melindungi Arthur apapun yang terjadi! _Protect the Hero_!" kata Alfred penuh semangat walaupun sebenarnya ia agak ketakutan dan khawatir

Kata-kata Alfred membuat wajah Arthur memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar untuk menyembunyikan senyuman kecil dan wajahnya yang merah sesaat lalu kembali melihat ke arah Mix

"Oui! Kurasa semuanya siap, non? Aku tidak betah berdiam disini lebih lama lagi,"

"….iya, sebaiknya kita harus pergi sekarang. Semakin cepat semakin baik.."

"Yosh! Ayo kita keluar dari sini!"

"Oke..!"

"Fiih!"

Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari bangunan tua tersebut dan berjalan menuju sebuah arah

Dimana puluhan dan mungkin ratusan zombie menunggu mereka dengan sangat lapar

Dan tentunya, keempat remaja ini siap membunuh mereka

Atau dibunuh mereka


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : **The Runaway (chapter 6)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia punya saya! *BLETAK* punya Hidekazu Himaruya-sama deng *nangis*

**Summary : **Dunia sudah dipenuhi dengan para zombie! Bagaimana mereka yang masih hidup menyelamatkan dunia ini? Hanya ada satu cara (some L4D inside!)

**Rating : **M!

**Genre :** Bloody, Gore, Horror, jangan baca malem-malem! (?)

**Pairings : **FACExZombie #plak

* * *

><p>Alfred agak ketakutan ketika ia melihat langit yang gelap namun tidak meneteskan air hujan satu pun<br>Udara pun terasa sangat dingin, membuatnya menggigil dan merasa kalau ia akan terkena flu secepatnya

Kota New York yang dulu dikenal sebagai kota yang sangat ramai pun sudah kosong dan sepi sekali

Tidak ada suara orang-orang yang sedang berbicara

Tidak ada suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain

Tidak ada suara klakson mobil

Tidak ada suara burung berkicau

Dan tidak ada suara sapaan riang orang-orang kepada yang lainnya

Hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus dengan lembut namun menakutkan

Dan suara kertas-kertas koran yang bertebangan, semak-semak dan pohon-pohon yang tertiup angin

"Ya ampun.. suasananya benar-benar seperti di video game, ya?" ia berbisik ke Arthur

"Tapi jangan kau anggap ini video game! Kalau video game kau boleh saja ceroboh karena kalau karakter mu mati kau bisa 'continue game'. Tapi ini asli, ceroboh sedikit saja, kau tidak bisa mengulang hidup mu kembali!" tegur Arthur sambil memukul kecil kepala Alfred  
><em>"…Dan aku akan kehilangan Hero ku yang ceroboh dan bodoh.."<em>

"Iya iya aku tahu! Jangan khawatir! Aku akan benar-benar memakai otakku kali ini!" Alfred kembali berpikir. Arthur memang benar; sekali ia ceroboh, akibatnya bisa fatal. Ia bisa saja terbunuh oleh zombie! Mungkin Sneeker? Atau Witch? Deon? Atau mungkin segerombolan zombie biasa? Tapi yang paling penting adalah; Ia tidak akan bisa melindungi Arthur

Jadi kali ini, ia harus berpikir dua kali atau lebih ketika ia akan melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus lebih pintar, lebih berani, lebih kuat, dan lebih heroik tentunya

"….Aku…Gugup…" Matthew menelan ludah, ia menggenggam _Riffle_ nya dengan erat. Kumajiro yang sekarang menempel pada punggung Matthew pun mengerang kecil

"Untuk apa kita harus gugup? Kanada tidak jauh dari New York! Kurasa…" Nada suara Alfred mengecil di akhir kalimatnya  
>"…Apa sebaiknya kita harus melihat peta dulu? Arthur?"<p>

Alfred menoleh ke arah Arthur yang sedang melamun dengan wajah agak memerah, entah apa yang ia pikirkan

"…Arthur?" Alfred menyolek pundak Arthur dan membuatnya sadar dari pikirannya

"A-Akh! A-Apa?"

"….Tidak jadi…"

"Hah? Apanya yang tidak jadi?"

"Lupakan sajalah.."

"Bodoh..!"

Mereka pun mulai berjalan, semuanya berusaha untuk tidak membuat sebuah suara mencurigakan yang mungkin akan membuat mereka ditemukan oleh segerombolan zombie  
>Saat mereka menemukan 2 jalan yang berbeda, mereka mulai berpikir untuk mengambil jalan yang akan mereka lalui<p>

"Barat… atau Timur?" Alfred yang pertama bertanya

"Kurasa kau sendiri yang harus menjawab itu, Al! Karena ini adalah negara mu, wilayah mu! Aku kira kau hafal setiap jalan.." Arthur menjawab sedikit sinis diikuti beberapa anggukan kecil dari Matthew dan Francis

"Aaah! Tentu saja aku tahu! Masalahnya, kita mau lewat mana yang menurut kalian itu paling aman?"

"Lewat mana saja pasti akan bertemu dengan zombie, fiih…"

Kata-kata Mix sukses membuat keringat Alfred bercucuran

"…Al.. K-Kurasa kita harus ke barat dulu. Aku ingat jika kita ke barat kita akan bertemu dengan perpustakaan yang besar. Dan pasti di perpustakaan tersebut ada peta benua Amerika…" kata Matthew pelan

Kebetulan sekali, Alfred memang sedang membutuhkan peta! Peta perjalanan mereka dari New York menuju Kanada

"Matt! Kau jenius! Aku memang sedang membutuhkan itu!" kata Alfred penuh semangat  
>"..Kita…" Arthur membenarkan dengan nada kecil<p>

Alfred menghiraukannya dan langsung berjalan menuju arah barat. Walaupun setiap langkah membuatnya semakin bergetar karena ia semakin dekat dengan zombie yang mungkin akan muncul entah dari mana

Semuanya mengikutinya dari belakang dan Alfred mulai ketakutan karena ia sendiri yang didepan. Ia pun melambatkan langkahnya; membuatnya sejajar dengan yang lainnya dan berjalan disebelah Arthur

"Heh, baru pertama kali kulihat Hero yang ketakutan," sindir Arthur sambil tersenyum iseng

"A-Aku tidak takut! Aku.. Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja dibelakang!" bantah Alfred dengan muka memerah karena malu

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pasti akan ada yang memanggilmu, dasar!"

"Terserah lah.." Pukulan kecil dari Arthur ke kepala Alfred hanya balasan Arthur

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka belum bertemu dengan zombie satupun (dan membuat mereka sedikit kaget) tetapi mereka sudah mulai lelah karena jalanan yang mereka jalani adalah sebuah tanjakan yang cukup tinggi. Ketika jalanan sudah bukan tanjakan lagi, mereka beristirahat sebentar

"Haaaaaahh.. dimana perpustakaan besar itu? Tidak mungkin kan bangunannya pindah…?" kata Alfred sambil duduk bersandar di sebuah bangku dekat kolam, ia pun melihat kolam tersebut dan menyadari bahwa air kolam itu berwarna sedikit merah, mungkin karena sudah tercampur dengan darah manusia. Ikan-ikan di kolam itu pun sudah mati dan mengambang, membuat kolam tersebut bau menyengat

"…Entahlah, mungkin jika kita berjalan terus akan menemukannya?"

"Atau mungkin saja sudah terlewati, hmm?"

Alfred menghiraukan Matthew dan Francis, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin terus memandang kolam yang sedikit aneh ini. Ekspresinya sangat serius membuat semuanya memandangnya dengan wajah penasaran. Setelah beberapa menit melihat, ia pun menyadari sebuah pantulan gambar barang dari kolam.

Alfred menengok kebelakang dan mencari barang yang aslinya. Ia tersenyum girang ketika ia menemukan barang yang dicarinya

"O-oi, ada apa?" tanya Arthur heran

"Mesin minuman!" teriak Alfred girang dan langsung berlari ke arah mesin minuman kaleng diseberang jalan

"Dasar bodoohh! Ku kira apa!" Arthur meneriaki Alfred, tapi ia merasa sedikit haus setelah berjalan jauh. Ia kembali meneriaki Alfred, "Bawakan aku satu!"

"Hahaha~ Dasar! Tenang saja, kubawakan satu untuk semua!" ia tertawa sebentar, lalu melihat ke dalam mesin; mencari minuman yang ia inginkan

Mesin ini masih hidup! Itu berarti minuman didalamnya masih dingin dan listrik disini menyala. Alfred sedikit heran mengapa listrik masih menyala, apakah masih ada manusia yang mengontrol listrik disini? (baca: PLN)  
>Setelah memutuskan memilih minuman apa, ia menyogoh saku celana, jaket dan bajunya, tapi..<p>

Ia tidak mempunyai uang….

Satu pun…

Pasti semuanya tertinggal di rumah…

Sial!

"Aaaaahh! Aku tak punya uang! Pasti semuanya tertinggal dirumah! Sial sial siaal!" Ia menginjak injak tanah dengan kesal, "Aaahh.. Aku haus sekali…"

Francis yang melihat dari jauh tertawa kecil, _"Mon dieu.."_ batinnya. Francis pun mengambil sebuah kayu besar didekatnya dan menghampiri Alfred

Alfred melihatnya dengan wajah bingung, Francis hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Alfred untuk menjauh. Ketika Alfred sudah sedikit menjauh, Francis memukul keras-keras mesin itu sehingga kacanya pecah dan mesinnya menjadi sedikit penyok

"Akh! Francis! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Alfie.. Jangan bodoh. Memang siapa sih yang masih menggunakan mesin ini, kau lihat sendiri 'kan disini hanya ada kita berlima? Sekarang uang sudah tidak berguna lagi, siapa yang masih menggunakannya?" Francis tersenyum lebar sementara Alfred hanya diam melihat mesin yang sudah penyok itu _"….Benar juga ya..?" _batinnya

"Sudah, jangan melamun.. Bantu aku membawa minuman-minuman ini, oui?" Dengan segera, Alfred membawa beberapa minuman dan memberikannya ke Arthur

"Kau bilang bawakan satu kan? Nih, kubawakan dua.."

"…Terima kasih…" Arthur mengambil 2 kaleng minuman dan meminum minuman pertama hingga habis  
>"Minuman ini.. masih dingin?"<p>

"Iya, aneh 'kan? Maksudku, listrik disini masih menyala, padahal disini sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.." kata Alfred sambil meminum minumannya

"Itu masih mungkin, fiih.."

"Mungkin? Apa maksud mu, Mix?" Alfred menatap Mix dengan tatapan penasaran

"Kalau disini listriknya masih menyala, masih ada kemungkinan ada yang masih hidup disini, fiihh.. Tapi pasti sedang mengumpat,"

Mendengar hal itu, Arthur merasa sangat senang, ia sangat berharap Peter masih hidup dan sedang mengumpat di dekat sini

Ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba alarm mobil-mobil disekitar berbunyi dengan kencangnya, membuat semuanya sangat kaget dan melihat ke asal suara

"A-Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Alfred cepat-cepat mengambil gergaji pemotongnya dan menggenggamnya erat diikuti hal yang sama oleh Matthew, Francis dan Arthur.  
>Ia mulai berkeringat dingin<p>

"Mereka datang, fiih.." suara Mix menjadi kecil dan nadanya seperti ia sedang ketakutan, matanya hanya melihat ke sebuah arah

Semuanya melihat ke arah yang sama. Mereka melihat sebuah gang kecil yang dipenuhi dengan tempat sampah yang sudah membusuk. Semakin lama, mereka melihat bayangan hitam yang besar datang dari gang itu

"S-siapa?" teriak Alfred dengan nada sedikit ketakutan. Keringat dinginnya bertambah ketika ia hanya mendengar suara erangan besar sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi

Sebelum Alfred dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, puluhan zombie muncul dari gang dan langsung berlari menuju dirinya dan yang lainnya. Mereka mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yang mempunyai kuku yang panjang dan penuh dengan darah. Wajah-wajah mereka persis sekali seperti yang ada di video game maupun di film zombie yang pernah Alfred lihat

Alfred teriak kecil ketika ia melihat puluhan zombie yang langsung berlari menuju dirinya. Ia melihat wajah-wajah mereka, benar-benar sama seperti yang ia lihat di video game dan film! Ia mulai ketakutan dan sedikit bergemetar. Satu-satunya cara agar ia tidak takut adalah menutup matanya, tapi bagaimana bisa ia menyerang zombie-zombie itu dengan mata tertutup? Bagaimana bisa ia melindungi Arthur dengan mata tertutup? Yang ada mungkin ia malah melukainya

Semakin dekat zombie-zombie itu, semakin bergemetar Alfred. Keringatnya bercucuran dari dahinya, genggaman pada gergaji pemotongnya mulai melemah, wajahnya mulai memucat

Arthur yang ternyata sedari tadi mengamati Alfred pun menggenggam tangan Alfred yang sedang memegang gergaji pemotongnya. Alfred sedikit kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah Arthur yang membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil

"Ini saatnya untukmu melawan ketakutanmu, Al. Lagipula, kau tidak sendiri; disini ada aku, Francis dan Matthew yang akan melawan zombie-zombie itu bersamamu. Mix juga pasti akan membantu,"

Alfred hanya menatap diam Arthur, lalu ia beralih melihat zombie-zombie yang sekarang hanya berapa puluh meter jauh darinya. Ia pun mengangguk pelan sebelum menelan ludah dengan keras, mengencangkan genggaman pada gergajinya, dan menutup mata perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

'_Aku.. Pasti bisa! Seorang Hero tidak mungkin tidak bisa melakukan ini! Ini sangat mudah! Ini sangat menantang! Yang seperti ini, anak kecil (bernyali besar) pun bisa!' _ batinnya menguatkan diri

RRRRRRMMMMMMMMM….RRRRRRMMMMMMMM…. Alfred menyalakan gergajinya dengan senyuman serius di wajahnya. Sementara zombie-zombie itu terus bermunculan dan berlari ke arah keempat manusia tersebut

"Matt! Serang dari arah timur! Francis! Serang dari arah barat! Arthur! Serang dari arah selatan! Mix! Serang dari atas! Perhatikan atap-atap bangunan! Mungkin saja ada Sneeker yang akan datang!" teriak Alfred sambil memutar badannya ke arah utara, _back-to-back_ dengan Arthur yang sekarang menghadap ke arah selatan. Semuanya sedikit kaget dengan perintah Alfred yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tegas, namun mereka menurutinya. Posisi mereka sekarang sudah dilingkari oleh puluhan zombie yang datang dari berbagai arah.

"Grroaaaarrrr…!"

"Semuanya! Sekarang!" perintah Alfred kembali dengan nada serius, suaranya sangat berbeda dari suaranya yang biasa

Matthew dengan gugupnya menembaki zombie-zombie yang menyerang dari arah timur, beberapa ada yang meleset, beberapa juga ada yang terkena sasaran  
>Francis dengan percaya diri dan rasa takut yang sedikit juga menembaki zombie-zombie yang menyerang dari arah barat. Ia terus mengincar kepala-kepala zombie dan menembakinya satu persatu hingga pecah dan meledakkan banyak darah dan berbagai isi kepala. Membuatnya merasa jijik dan sedikit mual<p>

Sementara Arthur dan Alfred mengayunkan senjata mereka ke arah zombie yang sudah didepan mata mereka. Gergaji pemotong Alfred sukses memotong bagian-bagian tubuh zombie yang menyerangnya dan memuncratkan banyak sekali darah ke baju dan gergajinya  
>Kapak besar terus diayunkan ke berbagai arah oleh remaja asal Inggris, Arthur, membuat beberapa zombie terdorong dan terpotong dan menyisakan tidak sedikit darah di tanah maupun di baju dan kapaknya<p>

Mix membantu dari atas, ia menggunakan sihir kecilnya untuk menyerang beberapa zombie berbadan besar. Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam melompat dari atap bangunan ke atap yang lainnya, dan bayangan itu berada di arah timur. Itu berarti..

"Matthew! Ada Sneeker menuju ke arah mu, fiih!" teriak Mix

Dengan cepat, Matthew melihat ke atas dan melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang melompat ke arahnya  
>"Aaaahh!" Dengan ketakutan dan kaget ia mencoba menembak bayangan itu namun meleset, ia terus menembakinya dengan mata tertutup karena takut dan menyebabkan setiap tembakannya meleset<p>

"Mattie!" teriak Francis sambil berbalik badan dan langsung menembak Sneeker yang hampir menerkam Matthew, "Buka matamu, mon cher! Kau tidak sendirian! Jangan takut!" kata Francis sambil kembali membalik badan dan menembaki zombie-zombie yang datang ke arahnya

"…M-Maaf!" Matthew hampir menangis. Ia mencoba untuk lebih berani, _"Matt.. Kau pasti bisa! Jika Alfred bisa, kau juga pasti bisa!" _  
>Matthew menggenggam <em>Riffle<em>nya lebih erat, dan memfokuskan pikirannya kepada zombie-zombie yang masih bermunculan. _"Tunjukan.. Pada mereka.. Kau memiliki sisi lain! Sisi yang lebih berani! Kau bukanlah orang yang selalu takut dan dilindungi oleh orang lain! Kau bukan Matthew William yang selalu gagal dalam perkelahian dan menghindar! Sekarang.. Lawanlah zombie-zombie didepanmu! Bunuhlah atau dibunuh!" _

Bang! Bang! Bang!  
><em>Riffle<em> Matthew sukses memecahkan kepala-kepala zombie yang akan menyerangnya  
>"…Kumashiro! Naiklah ke punggungku!" perintah Matthew kepada anak beruang polarnya yang sedari tadi menempel di kakinya<br>"Siapa?" tanya Kumajiro, namun ia tetap menuruti perintah Matthew  
>"Matthew William!" teriak Matthew dengan nada yang berbeda. Ketakutannya perlahan menghilang, membuatnya menjadi lebih fokus dan berhasil menembak mati banyak zombie<p>

"Aduuhh! Kayaknya kita mandi darah nih, ahahahahahaa!" tawa Alfred disela-sela pertempuran penuh darahnya dengan zombie-zombie  
>Arthur hanya tertawa kecil, "Haha! Kurasa begitu! Berharap saja disini tidak ada Loust!"<br>Alfred pun tertawa dengan kencang sambil terus mengayunkan dan memotong habis zombie didepannya

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit, mereka berhasil menghabiskan semua zombie di daerah tersebut.  
>Semuanya berlumuran darah dari sepatu hingga rambut mereka, bau darah yang menyengat tercium dari mana-mana, terlebih keringat mereka yang bercucuran membuat bau semakin menyengat<p>

"Huuummpppfff! Disini bau sekali!" keluh Alfred sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya. Namun percuma saja, tangannya sendiripun berlumuran darah. Ia kembali menggerutu dan menjatuhkan gergajinya yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah darah semua

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, sebelum zombie-zombie itu datang lagi. Peluru ku pun sudah hampir habis, nih!" kata Francis sambil mengecek sisa peluru _Shot gun_nya  
>"Lihat tuh, sudah kurang dari 30..!"<p>

"…Peluruku juga tinggal sedikit…" lanjut Matthew

"Iya iya! Tapi aku lelah tau! Kalian berdua sih, hanya membidik dan menembak saja! Hanya menggunakan mata dan jari! Sementara aku dan Arthur melawan mereka dengan tangan, jari, dan juga kaki! Istirahat sebentar saja tidak masalah 'kan?" pinta Alfred diikuti beberapa anggukan dari Arthur yang memandangi zombie-zombie yang sudah terkapar

"Yah, tapi.. Apa kau yakin mau beristirahat disini? Maksudku.. Lihat tempat ini, Alfie! Semuanya merah! Potongan tubuh dan mayat dimana-mana! Baunya pun sangat menyengat! Mon dieu! Jika saja hidung ini hidup, mungkin ia dapat terbunuh oleh bau menyengat ini!"

"Entah kenapa.. Kata-kata mu mengingatkanku pada salah satu episode Spongebob yang pernah aku lihat…" Alfred memasang wajah polos sebelum Arthur memukul kepalanya seperti biasa

"Bodoh! Francis memang benar! Jujur saja, aku memang kelelahan. Tapi tidak mungkin aku akan beristirahat disini, sekalipun hanya beberapa menit saja,"

"Haaaaahhh… Baiklah.. Matthew, sekarang kita harus kemana?"

"..Eh? K-Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, Al?"

"Karena kau adalah orang kedua yang hafal daerah-daerah di Amerika setelah ku! Aku sangat lelah, jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi menentukan arah," Alfred beralasan yang membuat Matthew sedikit mengeluarkan keringat

"..Ah.. K-Kalau begitu.. Kurasa ke arah sini…" kata Matthew sambil berjalan ke arah selatan

Semuanya pun mengikutinya. Baru beberapa meter berjalan, Mix mendengar erangan zombie dari belakang. Ia pun memutar badannya untuk melihat 6 zombie yang tersisa berlari ke arah mereka

"Fiiiihh.. Masih ada?" teriak Mix dan membuat semuanya membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat apa yang Mix lihat

"Nahahahaa! Biar aku yang tangani!" Alfred langsung menyalakan kembali gergaji pemotongnya dan berlari ke arah ke-enam zombie tersebut

"Akh! Bodoh! Katanya kau lelah!" teriak Arthur mencoba menghentikan tindakan bodoh Alfred

"Haha! Entah kenapa rasa lelahnya menghilang! Nahahahahaaa~!" Alfred hanya tertawa sambil berlari membawa gergaji pemotong yang siap memotong ke-enam zombie yang akan menyerangnya

Namun, tawaannya berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan kecil ketika ia melihat zombie berbadan besar…sangat besar…terlalu besar mungkin, tiba-tiba muncul dan mendorong bahkan melempar zombie yang berada didepannya. Wajah zombie ini setengah hancur dan mulutnya penuh dengan gigi yang tidak beraturan ukuran maupun letaknya  
>Ia pun mempunyai perasaan kalau zombie ini adalah..<p>

"T-TANKER!"

**_~To Be__ Continued~_**

* * *

><p>Fuaaaaahhh.. Akhirnya update juga ya ni cerita x'D #plak<br>Maaf banget yang udah nunggu #halah  
>Dan maaf banget kalo adegan fightingnya kurang seru TTuTT<br>Saya ini abal kalo suruh nulis cerita berantem gitu sih.. (?)  
>Saya pun makin nebarin Miss Typo~ soalnya bahasa Indonesia saya jelek #bangga#jeder<br>Yush~ Sekian~ (?) XD #kabur

PS : Yang baca malem-malem nanggung sendiri ya resikonya #apaancoba

**REVIEW** **DA-ZE~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : **The Runaway (Chapter 7)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia punya saya! #BLETAK# punya Hidekazu Himaruya-sama deng #nangis# Beberapa zombie disini baru punya saya~ xD

**Summary **: Dunia sudah penuh dengan zombie! Bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih hidup menghentikan semua ini? Hanya ada satu cara (some L4D inside!)

**Warning(s) **: Miss Typo dataaangg! (?)

* * *

><p>Semuanya terkejut ketika mereka melihat Tanker yang tiba-tiba datang, terutama Alfred yang sudah berada dekat dengan zombie itu<p>

"Alfred! Cepat kembali kesini bodooh!" Arthur berteriak keras dari jauh hingga Francis yang berada disebelahnya hampir menutup telinganya

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" tanpa menunggu hitungan detik, Alfred langsung memutar arah dan berlari kembali ke arah yang lainnya, namun kakinya tersandung badan zombie yang sudah mati dan membuatnya terjatuh. Gergaji pemotongnya terlempar, begitu juga dengan kacamatanya

"Alfred! Francis! Cepat tembak Tanker sialan itu!" Arthur mengguncang tubuh Francis yang sekarang kesusahan untuk memasukkan peluru ke _Shotgun_nya

"O-Oui oui! Ouch! Jangan mengguncang tubuhku! Aku kesusahan nih!" akhirnya Arthur berhenti mengguncang tubuh Francis dan membuatnya dapat dengan mudah memasukkan peluru ke _Shotgun_nya dan langsung membidik Tanker yang sekarang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah Alfred yang sedang meraba-raba tanah untuk mencari kacamatanya

"…Aku bantu!" Matthew ikut membidik Tanker dengan gugup dan khawatir

"Texas.. Texas.. Texas ku sayang, dimana kau?" Alfred masih meraba-raba tanah, tidak menyadari Tanker yang sudah berada di dekatnya

"Alfred! Minggir dari sana! Berguling!" Arthur kembali berteriak hingga membuat Francis hampir menutup telinganya kembali

"Eh? B-Berguli—" sebelum dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan singkatnya, Tanker melompat dari belakang Alfred dan mendarat tepat di sampingnya.

BUM! Tanah berguncang keras ketika zombie terbesar itu mendarat, membuat Alfred terlempar dan terguling menjauh dari Tanker

"Aw aw aw aw aw!" Alfred kesakitan, ia membuka matanya yang tidak bisa melihat dengan baik dan kembali meraba-raba tanah untuk menemukan kacamatanya yang hilang

"Francis! Sekaraaangg!" Arthur berteriak tepat di telinga Francis, membuat Francis kaget dan langsung menembak Tanker tanpa membidik ulang.

Matthew melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka menembak Tanker di titik yang sama, yaitu di hati. Namun Tanker masih terus berjalan ke arah mereka sekarang, menghiraukan Alfred yang ia lempar dengan guncangannya

"Matthew, tembak kepalanya, fiih!" Mix memberitahukan dan Matthew dengan cepat mengganti sasaran menjadi kepalanya Tanker

"Aha! Ini dia!" Alfred menemukan kacamatanya dan langsung memakainya

Kini penglihatannya kembali jelas dan ia dapat melihat jelas Tanker yang sekarang berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang terus menembaki zombie itu

Alfred panik, ia teringat kata-kata Francis dan Matthew _"Peluruku tinggal sedikit,"_

Itu berarti cepat atau lambat peluru mereka akan habis dan mereka akan dalam bahaya

Dengan cepat, Alfred berlari ke arah Tanker, dan ia sangat kesal ketika ia menyadari bahwa gergaji pemotongnya hilang ketika ia tersandung tadi. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghajar habis-habisan Tanker tersebut

Tanker yang terus berlari dan terus ditembaki oleh Matthew dan Francis mulai melemah. Kecepatan larinya mulai melambat dan ia mulai mengerang

"Ha~! Sedikit lagi mon cher!" Francis mulai tersenyum ketika ia menyadari Tanker semakin melemah, namun senyumannya menghilang ketika _Shotgun_nya berhenti mengeluarkan peluru. Dengan kata lain, pelurunya sudah habis

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Matthew, "…Oh tidak!" hanya itu yang bisa Matthew katakan. Matanya mulai bergenang air

Semuanya pun melihat ke arah Tanker dengan panik, kepanikan mereka bertambah ketika mereka melihat Alfred dengan berani dan bodohnya menonjok kepala Tanker dari belakang

"Alfred! Kau bodoohh!" teriak Arthur kembali, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa mati!"

Alfred tidak menghiraukan teriakan Arthur, ia memfokuskan pikirannya ke Tanker didepannya yang sekarang sudah berbalik ke arahnya dan siap menyerang balik

"Groooaaaaa!" Tanker mengerang keras sebelum mengangkat tangannya keatas dan memukul Alfred

"Alfreedd!" teriak semuanya, namun mereka menghela napas panjang ketika melihat Alfred ternyata menghindar dari serangan Tanker barusan

Alfred mengambil langkah cepat menjauh dari Tanker, ia mengambil potongan tubuh zombie lalu melemparkannya ke arah Tanker.

Tanker menangkap potongan tersebut dengan cepat dan melemparnya balik ke arah Alfred. Namun sebelum dapat melempar, ia melihat Alfred yang sudah berada didepannya dan menonjok matanya keras-keras menggunakan kedua tangannya

Tanker terjatuh, begitu juga dengan Alfred. Namun Alfred segera bangun, dan begitu juga dengan Tanker. Ia terlihat sangat marah, dan Alfred kembali mengambil langkah mundur, ia mulai kelelahan karena ia belum beristirahat lama dari perlawanannya dengan segerombolan zombie yang tadi menyerangnya dengan yang lainnya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia melihat ke arah Arthur yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Arthur (seakan-akan) tahu apa maksud tatapan Alfred, ia mengangguk kecil dan segera berlari ke arah Tanker diikuti teriakan dari Francis dan Matthew

"Arthur!"

Arthur melompat tepat dibelakang Tanker dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke kepala Tanker. Namun sebelum ia dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata sihirnya, Tanker berbalik arah dan menatap Arthur yang sekarang matanya melebar

Alfred hanya bisa membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat Arthur, orang yang ia ingin lindungi, terlempar dan terbanting karena pukulan keras dari Tanker

"ARTHURR!" Alfred langsung berlari ke arah Arthur yang sekarang terbaring di tanah penuh darah. Ketika ia sedang berlari, ia mendengar sebuah suara ledakan besar dari belakang

Ia menengok kebelakang dan melihat Tanker yang sudah mati dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak berbentuk, dan matanya melebar. Ia juga melihat asap-asap keluar dari potongan tubuh Tanker, sepertinya ada yang telah menembak Tanker sampai ia pecah.

Sebelum Alfred dapat berbalik arah kembali, ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang merangkulnya dari belakang. Dan sebuah suara,

"…A-apa-apaan tadi itu?" Alfred menoleh ke arah kanannya dan melihat Arthur yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan, nafasnya terengah-engah

"Arthur! Aku yang harus bertanya, apa-apaan tadi itu? Kenapa kau berlari dan berusaha menyerang Tanker? Bagaimana jika serangan Tanker tadi membunuhmu? Selesai sudah duni—" kata-kata Alfred terpotong ketika Arthur tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan lemah, wajahnya langsung memerah

"…Bagaimana bisa seorang teman melihat temannya sedang dalam kesulitan dan sama sekali tidak menolong? Bodoh…" Alfred dapat merasakan Arthur tersenyum kecil biarpun ia tidak dapat melihatnya langsung

"…Alfred! Arthur! Kalian tidak apa?" Matthew, Francis dan Mix menghampiri mereka berdua. Dan Arthur segera melepas pelukannya dari Alfred

"K-kami baik-baik saja.. Apa kalian melihat apa yang terjadi pada Tanker tadi?" Arthur kembali merangkul pundak Alfred untuk mencegahnya terjatuh karena kakinya melemah

"Oui, ada yang menembaknya dari arah sana," Francis menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan tidak jauh dari mereka. Bangunan itu bertingkat dua, pada lantai dua, mereka melihat sebuah kaca besar yang sudah pecah, dan ada asap keluar dari kaca tersebut. Merekapun mengamati asap itu hingga akhirnya,

"Hei," sebuah suara kecil datang dari lantai pertama, mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke pintu masuk pada lantai awal.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka, dan asap kembali muncul menutupi dua bayangan yang mendekat. Dan entah kenapa, bayangan ini terlihat tidak asing bagi Alfred dan yang lainnya

Bayangan pertama terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki berbadan besar, ia memegang sebuah benda bulat kecil yang terlihat seperi granat

Sementara bayangan kedua mempunyai badan yang lebih kecil dan pendek, memiliki rambut yang juga pendek, namun ia menggendong sebuah senjata besar yang terlihat seperti Bazooka

Perlahan asap itu menghilang, dan menunjukkan wajah asli dari kedua bayangan tersebut. Mata keempat manusia itu melebar ketika mereka menyadari siapa kedua orang ini.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa kalian butuh P3K, huh?"

"Ludwig! Vash!"

* * *

><p>"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini?" Alfred bertanya sambil diam-diam melihat Arthur yang kakinya sedang diperban oleh Vash. Ia tidak menyangka, Arthur mempunyai kaki yang bagus— T-tunggu, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Alfred langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, wajahnya memerah<p>

"Kami disini hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja, dan untuk mencari orang yang masih selamat. Kebetulan daerah tadi itu adalah daerah yang sering dilewati Tanker dan zombie-zombie lainnya. Jadi kami sering kesana, untuk melihat-lihat saja," jawab Ludwig sambil meminum bekal airnya

"Oohh, begitu ya.." Alfred mencoba untuk tidak melihat kaki Arthur kembali, jadi ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Sekarang mereka berada di aula sebuah bangunan sekolah tua yang sudah lama ditinggal sejak kemunculan para zombie.

Bangunan yang gelap dan sepi ditambah terdengar suara-suara aneh dari tiap ruangan yang pintunya terbuka maupun tertutup membuatnya ngeri dan ketakutan, ia memalingkan pandangannya dari ruangan paling gelap yang berada didepannya

"Oi~ Alfie! Aku menemukan gergaji mu!" Francis datang bersama Matthew membawa gergaji pemotong Alfred yang tadi terlempar

"Wuaaahh! Terima kasih, Francis! Merci merci!" Alfred bergegas berlari ke arah Francis dan langsung mengambil gergajinya dan menyalakannya. Sementara Francis sedikit kaget karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Alfred berbahasa Perancis, padahal katanya ia takkan menggunakan bahasa itu karena menurutnya terlalu sulit

RRRRRRRMMMMMM RRRRRRRRMMMMM…!

Suara gergaji pemotong Alfred terdengar sangat kencang dan nyaring. Suaranya bergema kemana-mana

"Agh! Alfred! Cepat matikan itu! Mereka bisa mendengar!" Vash yang baru saja selesai mengobati kaki Arthur langsung menodong sebuah pistol ke arah Alfred yang kaget dan takut seketika lalu segera mematikan gergajinya

"M-mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanya Alfred polos

"Zombie.. Mereka pasti ada disekitar sini," Ludwig menjawab sambil memasukkan peluru ke senjatanya, "Mungkin ada zombie anak kecil penunggu pintu disana," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup yang hanya beberapa puluh meter dari Alfred yang langsung bergidik seketika

"Deon, fiih.." Mix tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Arthur. Mengagetkan Ludwig dan Vash

"Huh, hewan apa ini?" tanya Vash

"Namanya Mix. Kurasa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercerita panjang lebar, karena sepertinya zombie-zombie yang kalian maksud akan datang kesini. Soalnya.. Alfred sudah memanggil mereka secara tidak langsung," kata Arthur sambil tertawa lemah

"A-aku tidak tahu soal itu! K-kenapa kalian tidak membawa kita ke tempat yang tidak ada zombienya?" Alfred mulai panik

"Tidak ada tempat yang aman dari zombie. Setiap tempat yang ditempati oleh manusia dulu pasti sekarang sudah ditempati zombie, apalagi hutan," Ludwig berdiri, "Lagipula, kita disini sekedar untuk istirahat sebentar. Ada tempat yang paling aman yang aku temui bersama yang lainnya, ikut aku" Ia pun menggerakan tangannya menyuruh semuanya untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Vash pun berdiri dan menggendong Bazookanya lalu berjalan disamping Ludwig.

Francis mengikutinya dari belakang bersama Matthew, dan Alfred membantu Arthur berdiri dan berjalan.

"….Kita akan kemana?" tanya Matthew

"Salah satu markas U.S Forces. Ada beberapa yang selamat disana," jawab Ludwig

Mata Arthur sedikit melebar ketika ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ludwig, _"Ada beberapa yang selamat disana? Mungkinkah.. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Peter?"_ batinnya

"L-Ludwig.. Apa.. Disana ada Peter?" tanya Arthur dengan nada kecil namun penuh harap.

"Oh, Peter adikmu itu? Kurasa iya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Gilbert membawa seorang anak kecil yang mirip denganmu," Ludwig sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kepada Arthur yang hampir ingin menangis

"Dia..Masih hidup? P-Peter masih hidup...! Al! Peter masih hidup! Ia selamat! S-Syukurlah Al!" Arthur mulai meneteskan air matanya dan tanpa sadar memeluk Alfred dengan erat sambil menangis bahagia di pundaknya

Alfred tersenyum dengan wajah yang sekarang berwarna merah dan memeluk balik, mengusap punggung Arthur, "Syukurlah, semoga ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja," Alfred pun hampir meneteskan air mata. Dari dulu, ia sangat menyayangi Peter seperti ia menyayangi adiknya sendiri, ia selalu menganggap Peter adalah adik kandungnya. Jadi, selama ini ia juga khawatir akan keadaan Peter.

"Mesra-mesraannya nanti saja! Lihat kanan-kiri kalian! Perhatikan juga atap bangunan ini! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan zombie yang merayap itu lagi," tegas Vash yang langsung membuat Arthur melepaskan pelukannya dari Alfred (lagi) dan kembali berjalan dibantu oleh Alfred yang langsung melirik kanan-kiri ruangan dan atap

"...Kalian sudah bertemu dengan Sneeker?" Matthew kembali bertanya sedikit ketakutan

"Yah, begitulah. Waktu itu aku sedang bersama si albino bodoh itu, lalu ia menunjuk sebuah dinding yang terdapat bercak tangan berdarah, di atap dinding itulah zombie merayap yang kau sebut Sneeker itu muncul, huh," Vash menjawab dengan nada kesal, ia teringat kembali ketika ia hampir terbunuh oleh Sneeker akibat ulah Gilbert si albino

"...A-albino? Maksudmu Gilbert?" wajah Matthew perlahan memerah, ia memeluk erat Kumajiro yang sekarang memegang _Riffle_nya yang sudah tidak berpeluru

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Kakak idiot orang ini," kata Vash sambil melirik ke Ludwig yang terdiam. Ludwig mengakui, kakaknya memang (sedikit) idiot

"Oh~ Sepertinya Gilbie masih hidup?" kata Francis sebelum Matthew dapat bertanya hal yang sama

"Ja, dia baik-baik saja, namun dia sedikit khawatir akhir-akhir ini," jawab Ludwig yang mulai memperlambat jalannya sehingga sekarang ia berjalan disamping Francis

"Khawatir? Khawatir kenapa, hm?"

"Ia khawatir keadaan Matthew," Ludwig tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Matthew yang sekarang wajahnya sudah merah padam

"_...Eh? Ia..Ia..Ia khawatir akan keadaanku? Gil.."_ batin Matthew yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kumajiro

Sementara itu, Alfred yang sedang membantu Arthur berjalan dibelakang tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat Arthur heran

"Oi, kenapa kau berhenti?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Alfred. Ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah menunduk

"Oi! Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Alfred tetap terdiam

"Oooii! Bodoohh! Kau dengar tidak?" Arthur berteriak tepat didepan telinga Alfred

"...Arthur..." hanya itu jawaban dari Alfred. Suaranya kecil namun serius, dan tentu saja membuat Arthur semakin heran

"E-eh, a-ada apa?"

"...Arthur..."

"A-apa..?"

"...Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu..." suaranya semakin serius

Wajah Arthur seketika langsung memerah seperti tomat Antonio

"A-apa i-itu..?" entah mengapa, Arthur mendadak gugup

"...Aku..."

"...?"

"...Aku..."

"...?"

Tiba-tiba, Alfred langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata hijau dan wajah merah Arthur

"...AKU MULES~!" teriaknya seperti anak kecil dan langsung memegang perutnya dengan tangan kirinya

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Huaaaa... Gomenne baru apdet #nangis dipojokan  
>Salahkan sekolah saya! #plak<p>

Yeeeeey~ Ada Luddie ama Vancie~ #disundul  
>entah apa yang penting di chapter ini.. ._.<br>dan.. Chapter selanjutnya janji deh bakal ada PruCan~ #ngelirik Miu Aka-Lover(?)#dor  
>More usuk yey~ XDD #terus?<p>

Oh iya, karena ada karakter baru..  
>Ludwig : Pistol entah-jenis-apa(?)<br>Vash : Bazooka

Segitu aja deh(?) #kabur

**REVIEW DA-ZE~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : **The Runaway (Chapter 8)

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia punya saya! #BLETAK# punya Hidekazu Himaruya-sama deng #nangis#

**Summary **: Ketika manusia terancam punah oleh serangan para zombie, bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih hidup menyelamatkan dunia ini?

**Warning(s) **: Miss Typoooo

* * *

><p>"….BODOOOHH!" wajah merah malu Arthur berubah menjadi merah karena marah. Teriakannya membuat semuanya melihat ke arahnya dengan kaget, terkecuali Alfred yang malah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Namun, tawaannya berhenti ketika Arthur malah memukul perutnya<p>

"Aduh! J-jangan memukul! Nanti aku buang gas!" keluh Alfred sambil mengambil langkah menjauh sementara semuanya menahan tawa

"KALAU KAU MULES BILANG SAJA LANGSUNG TIDAK USAH MENATAPKU BEGITU, BODOH!" wajah Arthur semakin memerah, entah karena malu atau marah

"Sudahlah, Artie. Sebaiknya kita mencari kamar kecil sekarang, kasihan si Alfred tuh," kata Francis sambil menahan tawanya

Arthur hanya menatap Alfred sinis, namun ia mengangguk dan mendecak _'Bodoh..'_

"Kurasa ada kamar kecil didekat sini, ikuti aku," Ludwig berjalan memutar, menuju ruangan misterius yang cukup gelap.

Dan ternyata, ruangan itu adalah kamar kecil khusus laki-laki. Ludwig langsung membukakan sebuah pintu, dan menyuruh Alfred untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"Cepat masuk dan jangan lama-lama. Jangan banyak bersuara karena mungkin mereka akan mendengar suaramu,"

Alfred hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu. Sementara yang lainnya berjaga-jaga diluar. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka mulai menutup hidung mereka karena bau yang tidak enak tercium dari kamar kecil yang Alfred masuki. Terlebih ketika mereka mendengar Alfred berkata, "Ooi.. Tidak ada apa-apa nih disini,"

"M-maksudmu tidak ada apa-apa?" bisik Ludwig pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh Alfred.

"Tidak ada air, sabun, ataupun tisu! Bagaimana aku bisa membersihkan diriku kalau tidak ada salah satu dari tiga itu?" kata-kata ini sukses membuat mereka semua hampir muntah.

"G-gunakan apa saja! Kain bajumu juga tidak apa! Tapi kainnya dirobek!" Ludwig sedikit kesal.

"E-eh! Tunggu! Aku menemukan tisu nih! Ahaha! Ternyata ada dibawah sini!"

Ludwig semakin kesal, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, "Berhenti berbicara dan cepatlah!"

"Iya iya. Sebentar lagi,"

Ludwig menghela nafas kesal, begitu juga dengan Arthur yang masih kesal dengan perkataan Alfred beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Ciihh.. Kukira ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya atau semacamnya padaku! Bodoh! Alfred bodoh!" _batinnya dengan wajah memerah karena marah dan malu.

Arthur telah lama menyukai Alfred. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya karena ia tahu Alfred terlalu bodoh untuk dapat mengetahui perasaan Arthur padanya. Bagaimana pun juga, Arthur juga tidak mengetahui perasaan Alfred yang sebenarnya padanya.

"Alfred! Apa kau bisa mempercepat sedikit?" Ludwig mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar suara erangan zombie tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Alfred!"

"S-sebentaar! Sedikit lagi!" Alfred berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras. Membuat zombie-zombie tersebut mendengar perkataannya dan dengan cepat mengetahui keberadaannya.

"_Groaaaa!"_

"_Rrrraaaaaa!"_

"_Kaaahhhrrr!"_

Suara-suara zombie tersebut semakin mendekat. Dan Ludwig tahu bahwa mereka sedang menuju kearahnya dan yang lainnya.

"Verdamnt!" desah Ludwig

"…Ah! M-mereka datang!"

"Mon dieu! Jangan disini!"

"Ciih! Biar kutembak mereka!"

"F-fiiihh..!"

"Alfred! Tetap disana! Jangan keluar sebelum mendengar aba-aba!" Arthur mengambil kapaknya sementara yang lain menyiapkan diri mereka masing-masing untuk kembali berhadapan dengan zombie yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Eeeehh? M-maksudmu?" Alfred mulai panik ketika ia juga mendengar erangan zombie yang semakin besar

"TETAP DISANA!" bentak Arthur, membuat Alfred terdiam ketakutan dan membalas dengan suara kecil

"B-baik.." ia semakin ketakutan ketika ia mendengar Ludwig memberi yang lainnya aba-aba untuk pergi lalu suara langkah kaki menjauh dan sebuah suara pintu yang dibanting. Ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia sendirian…

Di sebuah kamar kecil?

Konyol sekali!

Apakah seorang 'Hero' pantas untuk sendirian di sebuah kamar kecil dan ketakutan sementara teman-temannya sedang berjuang menyelamatkan dunia?

Tentu saja tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Hero macam apa itu?

"Maaf, Iggy.." Alfred menghela nafas kecil, "Bukannya bermaksud membuatmu marah lagi, ya. Tapi, ini memang sudah tugasku untuk membantu dan menghajar zombie-zombie kurang ajar itu. Terlebih, aku harus melindungimu. Jadi.." ia meraih knot pintu, mencoba untuk membukanya namun ternyata ia telah dikunci dari luar.

Mendesah kecil namun tersenyum, ia mengambil langkah mundur, "Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mengerjakan tugasku sebagai Hero yang akan melindungi Hero ini!"

Dan saat itulah ia mendengar sebuah suara kecil dibelakangnya.

"Grrrhhh…"

"Eh?"

Alfred menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa namun matanya melebar ketika ia melihat bercak-bercak jejak tangan berdarah di dinding.

Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari tadi? Sial!

Tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa bergerak ketika ia melihat zombie tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dari atas.

Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti Sneeker!

Alfred mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku karena ketakutan, gerakannya pun menjadi seperti robot. Ini membuat Sneeker mempunyai kesempatan untuk menerkamnya.

"Aaaaahhh!" Sneeker melompat dan menerkam Alfred.

Sebelum zombie yang merayap tersebut dapat menyerang Alfred, dengan spontan Alfred menonjok keras-keras wajah Sneeker hingga terlempar dan membentur dinding. Wajahnya yang hancur semakin hancur akibat serangan dari Alfred. Tangan Alfred yang digunakan untuk menonjok tadi berlumuran banyak darah.

Serangan tadi membuat Alfred dapat menggerakan tubuhnya dengan normal, namun ia kesusahan berdiri karena ruangannya memang sedikit sempit. Begitu juga dengan Sneeker, namun zombie ini dapat lebih mudah kembali ke posisi awalnya karena sekarang ia sudah merayap di dinding kamar kecil. Mengelilingi Alfred yang sedikit ketakutan namun kesal.

"Oi, kau tahu?" Alfred tidak peduli zombie ini akan mengerti perkataannya atau tidak, "Aku baru saja akan keluar lalu menyelamatkan dunia dan melindungi seseorang karena itu tugasku. Tapi, kau malah menggangguku!"

Sneeker terus memutari Alfred di dinding. Hanya mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil.

"Yang mengganggu seorang HERO yang akan mengerjakan tugasnya harus MATI!"

"Grroaaaarrr!" Sneeker mengerang keras dan segera menerkam Alfred.

Alfred bersandar pada dinding sehingga ia tidak jatuh ketika diterkam. Ia merintih kecil ketika kuku-kuku tajam Sneeker menggores lengannya hingga terluka. Alfred pun langsung membanting Sneeker, membenturkan kepalanya ke keramik toilet duduk.

Darah bermuncratan ke seluruh ruangan. Sneeker tersebut tidak bergerak kembali. Bau darah yang menyengat pun tercium oleh hidung Alfred. Ia berdecak lalu mulai mencoba membuka pintu.

Ia menarik knot pintu sekuat mungkin, namun tidak bisa terbuka. Ia mendobrak pintu sekuat mungkin, namun masih tidak bisa dibuka. Ketika ia akan mendobrak kembali, tiba-tiba Sneeker yang ternyata masih hidup kembali menyerangnya. ia menarik Alfred dan membantingnya. Kepalanya tidak terbentur namun Alfred merasakan punggungnya akan segera patah jika ia kembali dibanting. Alfred merintih kesakitan. Ia hanya bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

"A-aaahhhh…Ahh…S-sialan…"

Tangan Alfred meraba-raba lantai dan tidak sengaja menyentuh sebuah benda yang cukup tajam. Ia pun segera mengambil benda itu dan menusuk Sneeker diantara leher dan bahunya. Sneeker mengerang keras dan menyerang balik Alfred namun dengan segera Alfred menghindar dan kembali menusuk Sneeker. Kali ini tepat di hatinya. Sneeker mengerang lebih keras sebelum menyerang secara asal, membuat Alfred dengan mudah dapat menghindari serangan-serangannya dan terus menusuk-nusuk Sneeker dengan benda tersebut.

Setelah beberapa tusukan, akhirnya Sneeker terbaring lemas, tubuhnya masih bergerak namun ia sudah tidak bisa menyerang kembali. Alfred dengan cepat-cepat menancapkan benda tajam tersebut di kepala Sneeker dan memukul pintu kamar kecil dengan keras berulang-ulang kali. Pintu yang memang sudah tua tersebut pun terbuka setelah beberapa pukulan yang melemah, dan Alfred langsung bergegas keluar kamar kecil, mengambil gergaji pemotongnya dan mencari teman-temannya.

Ruangannya sudah sepi dan gelap, membuat Alfred merasa ketakutan.

"A-Arthur? Francis? M-Matthew?" Alfred memanggil teman-temannya. Namun tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suaranya yang bergema kemana-mana. Membuat suasana semakin menakutkan.

"Ludwig? Vash?" Alfred kembali memanggil. Dan seperti tadi, tidak ada jawaban. Namun kali ini Alfred mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar kecil wanita, ia langsung bergidik seketika. Ia merasa ia sudah tidak bisa berkelahi lagi, berjalan saja ia kesulitan akibat serangan Sneeker tadi.

Suara aneh tersebut semakin membesar, Alfred semakin ketakutan dan langsung pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan tempat dimana seharusnya ia diam dan menunggu teman-temannya kembali.

"O-ooiii.." Alfred terus memanggil, namun dengan nada kecil karena ia takut justru yang mendengar suaranya adalah zombie-zombie yang mungkin bersembunyi disela-sela bangunan sekolah.

Ia terus berjalan kemana pun jalan menuju. Dan pada akhirnya, ia sadar bahwa ia tersesat.

* * *

><p>"Hah..hah…hah..S-sudah semua?" Arthur terengah-engah, ia belum beristirahat banyak setelah perkelahian pertamanya dengan para zombie di tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Tanker tadi.<p>

"Kurasa," kata Ludwig sambil menumpuk tubuh-tubuh mati zombie.

"Mereka banyak sekali, fiihh.." Mix juga sudah mulai merasa lelah.

"Oui, tapi mereka tidak sehebat kita, non?" Francis tersenyum sambil merangkul Matthew yang juga kelelahan. Kumajiro menempel di kakinya,

"…Begitulah…" jawab Matthew kecil.

"Aku ingin tahu apa orang Amerika itu menuruti perintahmu, Arthur," kata-kata Vash membuat Arthur terbelalak dan langsung mengambil kapaknya,

"B-benar juga! Kita harus segera kembali ke Alfred! Aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama dan keluar dari kamar kecil itu!" Arthur segera berjalan dengan cepat kembali ke tempat Alfred yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Tenanglah, setidaknya pintu kamar kecilnya sudah kukunci," Ludwig mencoba menenangkan Arthur yang jalannya terlalu cepat sambil berjalan lumayan jauh dibelakangnya diikuti yang lainnya.

"Lud, apa kau tidak kenal Alfred?" Arthur mempercepat langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Alfred itu sangat kuat sekalipun ia sedang dalam keadaan sakit. Aku yakin jika kita membuatnya menunggu lebih lama ia akan merobohkan pintu itu dan keluar," kata Arthur sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dalam keadaan lelah. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Alfred masih menunggu mereka di kamar kecil.

"_Tsk, dia ini.." _batin Ludwig. Ia pun menyuruh semuanya untuk bergegas kembali ke tempat Alfred.

"Al! Alfred!" Arthur memanggil nama teman Amerikanya

"Alfred! Kau disana? Alf—" Arthur sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat pintu kamar kecil yang Alfred masuki sekarang terbuka lebar. Ia segera berlari kesana dan semakin terkejut ketika matanya hanya melihat Sneeker yang terbaring lemas dipenuhi dengan darah.

"Sudah kuduga!" ia berteriak kesal.

"Arthur, ada ap—" Ludwig yang baru saja datang dan akan bertanya apa yang terjadi juga ikut terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang Arthur lihat. Ia juga ikut kesal.

"Si bodoh itu! Kita harus segera menemukan Alfred! Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya! Ia dalam keadaan lemah!" Arthur menghentakkan kakinya dengan sangat keras. Membuat suara hentakan yang cukup keras.

Cukup keras untuk dapat terdengar oleh Alfred. Sayangnya, Alfred malah mengira suara tersebut adalah suara zombie yang mendekat.

"Sial," bisik Alfred. Ia segera berjalan cepat mencoba menjauh dari asal suara yang ia dengar tadi.

Ia terus berjalan mengitari sekolah, namun tidak berani membuka pintu satupun karena ia takut dibelakang pintu itu ada Deon atau yang lebih buruk lagi.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Alfred merasa gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, ia _sendirian_, di sebuah sekolah tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan, gelap dan berdebu, dan ia merasakan udara dingin yang menyakitkan, terlebih ia tahu, pastinya di sekitar sekolah ini ada zombie yang sedang bersembunyi, menunggu mangsanya datang dengan lapar.

Sangat lapar.

Ia pun kelelahan dan segera beristirahat. Duduk bersandar pada dinding yang sudah sedikit hancur. Memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sedikit.

'_D-dimana aku sekarang? Dimana Arthur dan yang lainnya sekarang? Kemana aku harus pergi? A-apa aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian seperti ini? Apa..Apa aku akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi?' _Alfred terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, dan sadar, betapa bodohnya ia karena (kembali) melanggar perintah Arthur, ia sangat menyesal. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

Tanpa disadari, air mata mulai jatuh dari mata biru langit yang tertutup milik Alfred. Ia menangis. Ia menangis karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan kemana harus ia pergi sekarang. Ia masih kesakitan akan luka-luka dan bekas perkelahiannya dengan Sneeker tadi. Bahkan punggungnya sudah mulai kaku dan sedikit sulit untuk digerakkan! _'Mungkin aku akan mati disini. Mungkin akan datang segerombolan zombie lalu mereka menemukanku dengan keadaan lemah lalu mereka memangsaku hidup-hidup lalu aku akan mati dan menunggu waktuku hidup kembali, itupun jika Arthur berhasil memutar waktu dan mencegah Frederick gila itu untuk membuat ramuan gilanya.'_

Alfred menghela nafas panjang tak bersuara. Sendirian, tidak tahu harus kemana, lelah, dan lemah. Alfred sudah pasrah, _'Biarlah waktu yang menjawab'_ batinnya ketika ia mulai terlelap pulas.

.

.

.

Sebelum matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar tangisan seseorang.

**_~To Be Continued~_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Huaaaa.. lagi-lagi telat updet! #nangis dipojokan  
>Dan maaf banget ya ceritanya cepet.. entah kenapa ide mentok QmQ<br>Seperti biasa.. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : **The Runaway (Chapter 9)

**Disclaimer : **Fandomnya punya Hidekazu Himaruya, zombienya punya saya 8D

**Summary : **Ketika manusia terancam punah oleh serangan zombie, bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih hidup menyelamatkan dunia ini?

**Warning(s) :** Yang jelas disini ada Miss Typo

* * *

><p>Mata Alfred terbuka lebar ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tangisan seseorang.<p>

'_Ada yang menangis..'_ batinnya. _'Bukankah ini berarti masih ada yang hidup disekitar sini? Berarti aku tidak sendiri, berarti aku masih akan selamat!'_

Dengan segera, Alfred berdiri dan menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Suara itu terdengar cukup jelas, menandakan asal suara tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

Alfred menelan ludah ketika ia mengetahui suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah ruangan yang tertutup pintu. _'Mungkin saja ia bersembunyi disini dari para zombie' _kiranya dan langsung membuka pintu dengan penuh harapan.

Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap, dan tercium bau yang tidak enak. Ia berkeringat dingin ketika suara tangisan tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti.

Dan diganti dengan suara erangan menyeramkan.

Mata Alfred melebar dan ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Ia telah membuat kesalahan besar.

_Oh sial.._

"Grrraa.."

_Lari Alfred.._

"Hhggrr.."

_Alfred.. Lari!_

Dua pasang mata berwarna merah mulai terlihat dari kegelapan. Dan Alfred kembali tidak bisa bergerak. Kata-kata Mix terulang di benaknya.

"_..Bila kalian sudah beberapa meter darinya, ia akan menghentikan tangisannya dan mulai mengeluarkan suara menyeramkan dan berlari menuju kalian dan menyerang kalian.."_

Gigi-gigi tajam yang berlumuran darah mulai terlihat. Merah darahnya semerah mata yang sedang menatapnya. Helai-helai rambut putih kemerahan terlihat, dan erangannya semakin membesar.

Seorang Witch.

_Alfred F. Jones! Lari! LARI!_

Ketika Alfred hendak melakukan apa yang dalam dirinya katakan. Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Mix.

"_..Dan bila kalian berlari ia akan mengejar. Jangan diremehkan, Witch adalah zombie tercepat dalam urusan mengejar jadi sebaiknya kalian harus langsung menyerangnya sebelum ia yang menyerang kalian.."_

Menyerang Witch? Alfred tidak tahu apakah ia dapat mengalahkan Witch seperti ia mengalahkan Sneeker. Melihat kondisinya sedang sangat lemah seperti ini.

Ia juga tidak tahu apakah ia dapat berlari cukup cepat untuk menghindar dari Witch. Melihat kakinya yang berdiri saja sekarang sudah mulai tidak kuat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

* * *

><p>"Alfred! Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!" Arthur terus berteriak. Memanggil nama yang sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kakinya terus berlari, walaupun ia sudah mulai kelelahan. Kapaknya ia seret, karena terlalu lelah untuk mengangkatnya seperti biasanya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus kemana, ia sangat khawatir.<p>

Teman-temannya dibelakangnya, berlari namun tidak secepat Arthur. Mereka melihat ke berbagai arah, berharap dapat melihat Alfred dan segera beristirahat karena mereka sudah sangat lelah.

"Arthur, tenangkan dirimu! Istirahatlah sebentar! Semuanya kelelahan!" teriak Ludwig dari belakang.

"Kalian istirahat saja disini! Aku akan mencari Alfred sampai ketemu! Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menemukan si bodoh itu!" Arthur mulai terengah-engah. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur, keringatnya bercucuran dari keningnya.

"Kau pikir kita akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja? Jangan bertindak sembrono begitu!" Ludwig mempercepat larinya, dan menghalangi Arthur. Nafasnya terengah-engah, namun wajahnya menunjukan emosi.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Alfred sendirian disini? Jangan berpikir 'Ayolah, tidak apa-apa mengorbankan satu orang saja'! Manusia hampir punah karena kegilaan zombie-zombie ini! Jangan pernah meremehkan satu nyawa! Apalagi ini Alfred! Dia kuat dan kita membutuhkannya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian karena ia ceroboh dan bodoh dan—" kata-kata Arthur terhenti ketika kepalanya dipukul oleh Francis yang sekarang sudah berada disebelah Ludwig. Ia mengeram.

"Francis, jangan bilang kau berpihak padanya—"

"Aku berpihak pada Ludwig," Francis menjawab dengan nafas yang juga terengah, namun serius. "Semuanya berpihak pada Ludwig, Artie,"

Arthur mengepal tangannya. "Francis—"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak peduli pada Alfred," Francis kembali memotong perkataan Arthur.

"Bukan berarti juga, semuanya tidak peduli pada Alfred. Kata siapa Ludwig meremehkan satu nyawa? Ketika kau mengatakan satu nyawa, pasti yang kau maksud adalah nyawa Alfred bukan? Kau tidak memikirkan nyawamu yang juga berarti 'satu nyawa'. Itu berarti, kau juga jangan meremehkan nyawamu. Kau pasti mengatakan 'Aku masih kuat untuk mencari Alfred,' padahal nyatanya, kau kelelahan dan lemah. Bila kami membiarkanmu pergi sendirian begitu, itu berarti kami mengorbankan satu lagi nyawa."

Arthur menatap Francis dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung. Francis menghela nafas.

"Oke, aku tahu kau pasti tidak mengerti yang aku katakan tadi, iya 'kan? Aku juga bingung karena aku kelelahan dan jadi susah untuk mengatakan hal yang mudah dimengerti seorang Arthur. Tapi yang jelas, jangan paksakan dirimu, Artie. Aku tahu kau kelelahan karena aku juga begitu. Kita semua kelelahan! Dan aku tahu kau pasti akan bilang 'Aku tidak lelah' karena kau itu sering memaksakan dirimu. Terkadang kau tidak bisa melihat kondisimu sendiri, itu salah satu sifat jelekmu,"

"Aku tidak mengatakan 'Aku tidak lelah',"

"Tapi aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu ketika salah satu dari kami bilang 'Arthur, kau kelelahan, istirahatlah sebentar'."

Arthur menghela nafas, "Tapi..Alfred—"

"Ayolah, Artie! Kita sudah kenal Alfie lebih dari lima tahun! Aku tahu dia kuat! Kau tadi juga mengatakan itu bukan? Kau lihat sendiri 'kan bangkai Sneeker di kamar kecil tadi? Mengalahkan zombie yang seperti itu, apakah itu bukan bukti kalau Alfie kuat? Dan kalaupun ia memang bodoh, ya, sebodohnya Alfred ia takkan mencari bahaya. Apalagi kalau ketika kondisinya lemah,"

Arthur terdiam, harus ia akui, Francis memang benar, tapi itu bukan berarti ia sudah tidak khawatir lagi dengan Alfred. "Alfred..Ia.."

"Hush, sekarang tatap wajahku," Francis memegang kedua bahu Arthur.

Arthur kesal dan bingung di waktu yang bersamaan, "Menatap wajahmu? ! Kau pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk bermesra-mesraan seperti itu? Bukan berarti aku ingin bermesraan denganmu, kodok!"

"Diam dan lakukan sajalah!" suara Francis kembali serius. Arthur menghela nafas sepanjang ia mengambil nafas kembali beberapa detik kemudian, sebelum ia menatap wajah Francis yang berbercak darah.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Arthur, tidak merasa nyaman dengan situasi yang aneh seperti sekarang.

"Tatap mataku, bayangkan itu adalah mata Alfred,"

Arthur mendecak, namun ia melakukan apa yang Francis katakan. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi Francis memiliki warna mata hampir sebiru yang Alfred punya. Dan itu membuatnya berhasil membayangkan mata yang sedang ia tatap adalah mata milik Alfred. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mulai merasa membaik.

"Sekarang tutup matamu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menciummu,"

Arthur hampir saja menampar Francis saat itu juga, namun ia mulai menutup matanya.

"Pikirkan Alfie. Pikirkan Alfred, pikirkan Alfred, tersenyum padamu, mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dan ia takkan pergi meninggalkanmu,"

Arthur mulai membayangkan Alfred seperti yang Francis katakan. Tersenyum padanya, menandakan ia baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada yang perlu Arthur khawatirkan dengannya. Arthur kembali merasa membaik, nafasnya kembali normal, dan wajahnya mulai tenang.

Francis tersenyum lega, "Sekarang, tarik nafas, perlahan.."

Arthur menarik nafasnya perlahan

"Dan keluarkan, lebih perlahan.."

Arthur menghela nafasnya, perlahan

"Terus lakukan itu sampai kau merasa jauh lebih membaik,"

Arthur kembali mengulangnya, sampai ia benar-benar merasa tenang

"Sekarang, coba buka matamu, perlahan.."

Arthur membuka matanya, lebih lambat dari ketika ia mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas.

Semuanya terlihat sangat jelas, seperti ketika ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan melihat Francis tersenyum lelah kepadanya.

"Bagaimana? Merasa baikkan?"

Arthur tersenyum kecil, "Ya, terima kasih, Francis,"

Senyum Francis membesar, "De rien, mon cher,"

Ludwig menghela nafas, ia melihat Matthew dan Vash sedang duduk beristirahat. Matthew terlihat sangat lelah, sedangkan Vash hanya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya. "Jadi sekarang kita bisa beristirahat, ja?" ia duduk bersandar pada dinding.

Arthur mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku sudah tidak khawatir lagi dengan Alfred,"

Francis tertawa kecil, "Bukan kau saja yang khawatir dengan Alfred, Artie," ia duduk di sebelah Ludwig, juga bersandar pada dinding. Arthur ikut duduk disebelahnya dan beristirahat.

Suasana begitu tenang, sebelum Arthur menyadari sesuatu, matanya terbelalak. "Tunggu..!"

"Ada apa?"

"Dimana Mix? !"

* * *

><p>Kini Alfred sedang berhadapan di depan Witch yang sudah berdiri namun membungkuk. Alfred bertanya-tanya mengapa ia belum bergerak dan mengapa Witch ini belum menyerangnya juga.<p>

Namun pertanyaan itu hilang ketika Witch mengayunkan tangannya, menyerang wajah Alfred dengan kukunya yang tajam. Alfred segera mundur dan melindungi wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya di waktu yang bersamaan. Serangan Witch tadi tidak berhasil mengenai wajah Alfred, namun berhasil menggores dan membuat luka dalam di lengan kirinya. Alfred merintih kesakitan, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, mendarat di punggungnya yang masih sakit akibat serangan Sneeker beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Ia hampir berteriak.

Witch mengerang keras, ia kembali mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Alfred yang sedang meronta kesakitan seperti cacing yang diberi garam. Alfred sudah benar-benar lemas, ia hanya bisa bernafas dan melihat Witch dengan wajah menyeramkan dan cakarnya yang siap merobek tubuhnya lalu memangsanya.

_Seharusnya.. Aku mendengarkan perkataannya.. Perkataan Arthur.._

_Aku memang bodoh.. Dan orang bodoh.. Memang cepat mati.._

_Maafkan aku Arthur.. _

Alfred memejamkan matanya perlahan.

_Jadi ini ya.. Rasanya sebelum mati.. ah, sudahlah!_

_HeroEagle50 has logged off_

"_LEXERIAMUS!"_

* * *

><p>Sebuah suara tidak asing membangunkan Alfred yang telah lemas dan jatuh pingsan saat ia bertemu dengan Witch tadi. Alfred membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi terang, membuatnya harus mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali akibat silaunya lampu yang sekarang berada tepat di depan matanya. Ia melihat dua bayangan didekat sinar lampu. Salah satu bayangan tersebut seperti memiliki telinga yang panjang, seperti kelinci. Dan yang satunya seperti memiliki rambut yang lumayan berantakan.<p>

"Alfred..? Alfred? Kau sudah sadar, fiih?"

"Alfred! Oi! Bangun kau, pemalas!"

"Dia lemas, fiih. Lihat saja, wajah dan badannya sudah babak belur begitu,"

"..Dan malas. Lihat saja, membuka matanya saja seperti seorang Putri yang baru bangun dari tidurnya yang selama 100 tahun!"

"Itu tidak sopan, fiih! Lagipula, mana ada Putri yang tidur selama 100 tahun!"

"Aku akan membuat ceritanya nanti! Cerita _awesome_ dengan fenomena Putri yang tidur selama 100 tahun!"

"D-dimana..?" Alfred bertanya, namun hampir tidak dapat terdengar.

"Huh?"

"Apa.. Aku sudah.. mati?"

"Iya, kau sudah mati dengan tragis. Berlumurah darah dan tubuhmu tercincang habis. Selamat datang di surga!"

"Gilbert!"

"Apa?"

"Belum pernah dengar yang namanya 'kesopanan' ya, fiih?"

"Ayolaah! Disaat seperti ini masih ada yang namanya kesopanan? Tidak _awesome!_"

"Gil..bert..?"

"Kenapa lagi, _Al..fred.._?"

"Matthew.. mengkhawatirkanmu.."

Hening.

"Tidurlah kembali,"

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Alfred.. Aku tidak ingin memberi Arthur berita buruk, fiih.."

"Ooh, jadi si alis tebal itu masih hidup? Sudah kuduga. Bila sisi hati kanan masih berdetak, sisi kiri pun akan selalu berdetak,"

"...Apa maksudnya itu, fiih?"

"Hanya sebuah kata-kata cinta yang _awesome_ buatanku. Hanya aku dan orang-orang tertentu yang mengerti,"

"Terserah kau sajalah, fiih.."

Alfred hanya dapat tersenyum kecil, dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Setidaknya ia mempunyai kabar bagus untuk Matthew.

* * *

><p>Daann.. sekali lagi, updet lemot lagi, dan miss typo bertebaran lagi.. #gelindingan<p>

Jangan bunuh saya! Saya emang suka FrUK, tapi disini itu Francisnya lagi nenangin Arthur doang kok! #terus  
>Oh, btw HeroEagle50 itu usernamenya Alfred di game zombie onlinenya, biasanya kalau dia kalah alias mati di game itu, dan dia emang udah pengen log out, dia selalu nulis di chatboxnya '<em>HeroEagle50 has logged off'<em> walaupun nanti pas dia log out otomatis ada tulisannya (?) (ibarat chat di fb gitu deh! #heh)

Bagi yang membaca fic abal ini, please revieeeww #nangis(?)  
>Saya pengen tau siapa aja yang baca, biar saya ngapdetnya rada cepet QwQ<br>Please please please please pleaaseeeee #udah

Yosh, kalau ada yang ndak ngerti tanya aja, mungkin jawabannya nanti di chapter berikutnya 8D  
>(termasuk kenapa si Gil bisa-bisanya nongol dan udah kenal sama Mix)<br>(dan apa itu sihir 'Lexeriamus')  
>(dan kemana Witchnya pergi)<br>(dan Arthur lagi ngapain)  
>(dan-#disumpelscone)<p>

Maafkan bila ada kesalahan, saya ngantuk.. #jder


	10. PENGUMUMAN (?)

Pengumuman.. owo

* * *

><p>Karena ide sudah mentok di cerita ini, saya memutuskan untuk membuat ulang atau Remade fic ini dengan judul 'The Runaway : Survivor from The West'<p>

Plotnya bakal agak saya ubah, romancenya bakal saya kurangin (atau mungkin gak bakal ada romance, tapi masih ada hintslah) dan zombienya nggak bakal saya ubah #woi

Dan semoga aja ceritanya bakal lebih baik dari cerita ini, soalnya saya ngerasa fic ini udah mulai kurang jelas #gelindingan  
>Rencananya, chapter pertama atau Prolog bakal saya publish minggu depan~<p>

Terima kasih banyak, bagi para reader dan reviewer yang udah baca dan ngereview cerita ini, mohon maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan gaje~  
>Setiap review dari kalian selalu saya baca berulang-ulang kali buat nyemangatin saya untuk nerusin cerita-cerita saya, dan saya bener-bener seneng kalau ngeliat ada review baru dari para reader semua~ QwQ<p>

Sekali lagi, saya bener-bener berterima kasih! QwQ

Jaa ne~!


End file.
